A priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar
by seuss fan
Summary: The second part of Keeping the Faith. Note: this takes place twenty years after the film was released.
1. Chapter 1

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 1: A long, long time ago…

(Note these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. By the way this story takes place in the year 2020.)

Hello, everyone in cyber land. It's your favorite neighborhood priest Brian Finn here to catch you up on the past twenty years. Yes, it really has been that long since you last saw my little gang. Since that time a lot has happened. I mean _a lot_. I'm talking Titanic sized boats full of changes. Ok, I know I'm sounding corny and I'm probably also exaggerating but, trust me things have changed.

First of all, if you haven't guessed already Jake and Anna got married. I know you're thinking, "c'mon man tell us something we don't know!" But, trust me, things will get more interesting as we go along. Second, they had three kids, two boys and one girl, Jon, Jeff, and Erica. Once again another not shocking moment, but please bare with me. We'll get back to these two perfect lovebirds in a second.

All right now let's shift the story over to me for a little bit. Well, for the past twenty years I've still been stuck at the same place. Doing the same thing year after year well as raising my cousin's kids. Knew that would make you do a double take! Yes, your eyes are not failing you you have just read that I have been taking care of my cousin's kids. Now, before you go thinking that this is some psycho, reversed, _Raising Helen_ type of situation let me explain this further.

I had a cousin, unknown to me, who was a drug addict and also had a few screws loose. Anyway, so she had two girls who she couldn't really take care of. Childs Protective Services took her to court and declared her incompetent of raising her children. She had no siblings and her parents were uninterested in helping out so the only other person they could stick these rug rats with was yours truly.

Over the years I've grown to love these kids, whose names are Rose and Brianna. Its been hard having kids to take care of but with Jake and Anna as my guides its been easy for me to make the transition from just a priest to a priest/legal guardian.

Okay, now back to Jake and Anna. Besides all the good things that happened to him while you were gone there were some mishaps as well. The main incident that happened was his mother passed away. As you can imagine this was extremely hard for him to handle. Even to this day he can't do anything that reminds him of her.

So, now you're caught up. Well at least partially. The rest will reveal itself. So without further adieu I present to you the next half of _Keeping the Faith_…….


	2. Chapter 2

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 2: We're all in this together…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Hello, everyone in cyber land. I'm back again to bring you another look into what happened after the cameras stopped rolling. So, without further adieu let me hand you over to the kids. Oh, forgot to mention that I won't actually be narrating this story. This tale will actually be told through the eyes of the children. But don't worry; this will not turn into an _As I Lay Dying _type of situation, where the same event is described 50 million times. And the adults will pop in from time to time. Now, that that's out of the way let us begin……………………………………………………

Jon

Hi, guys. Luckily I'm the 'chosen one' who gets to introduce you to my little gang. Now, I could start off by giving you an in depth description of how my siblings and friends got to be so close, but from what you already know about our families' history you could probably figure out those details on your own. So, I'm just going to start off by describing our group members.

First, there's myself. I'm really nothing special; just your average 16-year-old. My interests are almost identical to any other teenager's. The only thing that separates me from everyone else is my family. Now, I know that most teens think that their parents and siblings need to be monitored by some behavioral scientist, but I know for a fact that my family members are just what the doctor ordered. This doesn't mean that I don't love my family. I really care about them and wouldn't be the same without them. However, the way they think and interact with others leaves me puzzled.

Anyhow, let's move on. Next, we have Rose and Brianna Finn. The Finn sisters are Father Finn's second cousins and even though they haven't been in the picture that long they have truly made a mark on our group.

Rose is the eldest of the sisters. She is a long, lanky, 16 year old with straight dirty blonde hair. Considering the fact that she lives with a priest she tends to be more religious than most kids her age, however this does not mean that she's a complete goody-goody. She has been known to get into trouble once in a blue moon. Her sister on the other hand is a completely different story. Brianna is a 14-year-old spitfire. She is energetic and does not let anything stand in her way. From her pitch-black wavy hair to her shapely body she makes you aware of her presence from the moment she enters a room.

Next, we have my brother Jeff. Jeff is probably the most creative person I know. Even though he's only thirteen he possess more talents than any adult. This kid can sing, act, draw, paint, and play guitar with such passion it almost brings tears to your eyes. Honestly, if he doesn't become famous for at least one of his abilities there must be something seriously wrong with the world.

Last but not least, the final member of our gang is my little sister Erica. The only effective way to describe her is to say that she is 12 going on twenty-four. Seriously, the things that come out of her mouth are far more mature than anything that most kids her age would say. She is confident, headstrong, and will probably be the most successful one out all 5 of us.

Currently, my clan and I are sitting on the steps of the movie theater discussing the films we've just seen. This tradition of ours started about 2 years and occurs one a week, usually late Sunday afternoon. We spilt into two groups (depending on the films usually its guys in one group and girls in the other) and talk about them afterwards. Sometimes, there's food involved but today there's no time.

"So, who are you abandoning us for today?" Erica asked, interrupting my train of thought. "Just some girl." "That's not what you were saying to your friends yesterday." "Does it really matter?" "Yes, it does. You see if God forbid this doesn't work out and your left sitting on your bed sulking for a week we need to know who to murder." Brianna chimes in. "Her name is Karena. Happy now?" I say hoping this'll get them off my back. "No, you see you also need to tell us what religion she practices, her parents' occupations, her GPA, her blood type…" Jeff says. Before he can finish his sentence I get up and run down the street. I just love how people make a big deal about dating. **Just love it**. Anyway, I've got plans so I'll catch you later.

Rose

Jon runs down the street and heads off to his little rendez-vous. He doesn't date very often, hence why were making fun of him. Too bad he ran off. We were just starting to have some fun.

"Bet your upset," my sister says. "Why?" "Because we all know you like him." "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Are you insane? Me, like Jon? That's gross! We're practically brother and sister! If we got together that would be incest, which is not only illegal but totally unethical!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok, chillax. I was just joking." Gotta love my sister. Even though I usually laugh at her insane comments sometimes I just wish she'd keep her mouth shut.

"Anyway guys I'd think we better call it a day." I say. "Rose, c'mon at least take us to get food first." Erica pleads. "Fine. Let's go."

Brianna

I love movie day. I wait all week for it. I know that sounds kind of sad. You're probably wondering if I have anything else going on in my life. The answer to that is not yet. As I walk into my apartment I run past Brian and straight into my room. Now, where did I put, ah yes here it is. Her number. I know that I shouldn't be calling her. After all, my sister and I are supposed to stay separated from her for the rest of our lives. But I just can't help myself. I need to know who my mother is. When we were taken away from her I was just five years old. The only thing I can remember about her is how her face looked. And believe me that's enough. That's why I stayed at the library for almost 4 hours after school just so I could track down her number. Who knows if she'll even be interested in seeing us again? For all we know she probably has a whole new family by now. I can't hesitate anymore. I've tried to call her several times, but every single time I've chickened out. Not anymore. I don't care if my sister doesn't know and I could care less about what the restraining order decrees. I need to see my mother. "Hello," I say as my voice trembles. "This is Brianna Finn"…

Jeff

Movie day. Not quite sure buts it's probably the highlight of everyone's week. Today, Jon and I saw this crappy action flick while the girls saw something with Zac Efron in it. Can you believe that guy's still popular? Not that I'm criticizing his acting ability. On the contrary I think he's a very gifted actor. I'm just saying that's it's pretty impressive. Personally, I think he should just stick to musicals but that's because I'm a Broadway freak. When I say freak I mean it. I have the soundtrack to almost every single musical ever created. What can I say? I'm obsessed.

Normally after movie night I go online and see if I can dig up any dirt on the stars of the film I've seen, but today I feel like working. If I'm in a good mood I usually don't work but I just feel that it's necessary. I just take out my tools and get to it. I don't work for very long. A few minutes is generally all the time I spend. After I'm done I put my tools away and look at what I've done. The results are a mess but my goal is not create something that's neat. My goal is just to do it. I can't believe I've been doing this for two years. I can't even remember why I started. I guess I just need to do it.

After I've stopped working I clean up and then give my arms a rest. Think I worked a little to hard today. Now, it's time to cool off with some tunes. Van Halen? No, listened to them last night. Some modern metal? No, ears need a break. Ah, Matchbox Twenty. A little change of pace. Perfecto.

Erica

Jeff's playing music again. It's not that I hate his taste in music it's just that he plays it so loud. Whatever, back to my diary. Yes, like most girls my age I keep a diary. I didn't want to have one at first but my mom got it for me as a birthday present and I couldn't help but use it. I write normal tween stuff in it. Nothing special. So, let's move on.

Yes! My brother's home from his date. Let the interrogation begin. "Hey, bro how was you date?" I ask as I fly out of my room. "Great." he responds with a Cheshire cat smile on his face. " Sounds like you had a good time." "Yea. Karena is _amazing_. And I think you're going to be seeing a whole lot more of her." " So, does this mean she's your new girlfriend?" "Yes, she is." After my brother responds my father walks by. This is gonna be good.

"So, besides womanizing the ladies you spend any time studying your parts for the Confirmation service?" my father inquires. "Yes, a little." Jon responds defensively. "By the way Dad how come I only have two parts in the service?" "Well son that's because you said that you wanted to whatever was left after everybody had a chance to choose." "I understand but considering the fact that I'm the rabbi's son I thought I'd get a few more chances to shine." "Well, I'm sorry _prima donna_ but the fact that we're related has no bearing on how much star time you get. I mean what more do you want from me you're already class rep." "Geez, Dad I'm really feeling the love you know that?" "Oh, come on cry me a river!"

I head back to my room as the fighting continues. I love my family. There are new surprises everyday.

Hey, it's Brian again. I'm not quite what the Schram kids discussed with you but I know for a fact that there's something fishy about Brianna. She's more secretive than ever before. And on top of that after Rose returned from movie night she just sat in front of the TV watching romantic comedies. Both are probably none of my concern. Well, as the saying goes catch ya later……………


	3. Chapter 3

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 3: Here comes the sun…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Hello there. Brian here. It's been one month since we've spoken and believe me things are crazier than usual. I won't take up too much more of your time. So, let us begin…

Anna

"Honey, Honey.."

Hello. Hope with all the fuss about the kids you didn't forget about poor little old me. Yeah, I'm still here. Doing what I've always done, rush around from New York to L.A. and back again. It's a hectic life but someone's got to do it. Anyhow, I'm currently sitting in the airport waiting for my flight to take off. Luckily, it's delayed a half-hour, which gives me plenty of time to call Jake and hassle him for whatever he's forgotten to do now. It's ringing. Here we go.

"Hello"

"Hi, honey. My plane's delayed so I'm just checking in. How are the kids?"

"Uh-huh."

"Any homework problems, fights, or death threats?

"Uh-huh."

"Did something break?"

" Uh-huh."

"Are you listening to me?"

" Uh-huh."

"Please don't tell me you waited till the last minute to write your sermon for tomorrow so now your rushing to get it done while pretending to talk to me?"

"Uh-huh."

" Well then since your not paying attention, this might not be the best time to tell you this but I'm pregnant."

"What!!!!!! You are, wait, what!!!!!!!!! No, you can't be serious. I mean it's not necessarily the worst thing in the world but we already have three rowdy kids! Adding another one would just create more chaos."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Baby, I'm kidding! But, at least I got your attention."

"Yea, you did. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping to find out what the kids have been up to since I've been away.

"Nothing much. Erica's continuing to do well in school. No surprise there. Jeff is busy with the spring play, which is coming along great, according to him. And, Jon has just gotten back from his fourth straight date with Karena."

"His fourth date! Really?"

" Yea, he seems to really like this girl."

"Awwwwwwww. Is there any chance that I could possibly speak with my little Don Juan?"

"C'mon Anna, leave the kid alone."

"Alright. Guess I'll talk to you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a flight."

"Thanks. Bye."

Jon

"I've just seen a face..."

Karena Steinman. No matter what I can't get her off my mind. Everything I do reminds me of her. We've just celebrated our 1 month anniversary and hopefully there will be plenty more anniversaries to come. Now, before we go any further I don't want you to think that I'm in love with her. I'm not. Trust me. I'm not even falling in love with her. But, I'm pretty sure that that's the direction I'm headed in. That makes me think how we met.

It was just a normal January day back in freshman year. I was sitting in advisory, bored out of my mind when, all of a sudden, this beautiful brunette goddess walked through the door. My advisory teacher, Mrs. Patterson introduced her as Karena Steinman. Instantly, every guy's mouth hit the floor. She was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at her. I knew just from her looks that there was no way that I'd ever have a chance with her but that still didn't prevent me from developing a crush.

This crush continued to expand as the days moved forward. I tried several times to talk to her, (strike up a conversation, become friends, ask her out, I didn't really care much about what came out of my mouth), but sadly I was unable to get her attention. To put it simply I was not the only guy who liked her. I swear the minute she walked into school she was like the shiny new toy. Every guy wanted her. However, the interesting thing is that she always seemed surprised when someone would approach her. It was as if she was completely oblivious to how attractive she was. This only made me want to be with her even more.

So, needless to say last year was a bust. I never got the chance to speak to Karena. I decided that this year would be my chance. No matter how many other guys followed her from class to class I was going to get my shot with her. God must have heard my prayers because Karena and I were both chosen as class reps. for the sophomore student council.

Through going to meetings and planning dances we were finally able to establish some form of a friendship. We never hung out or anything like that but we did talk to each other. And believe me that was good enough. I was perfectly content with the way things were going until my wonderful friends decided to get on my case. You see each of my friends had already gone through the humiliation of asking Karena out and getting rejected. Since Karena and I had developed some type of a relationship they decided that it was now my turn to get embarrassed.

My considerate friends turned this simple act into a major Broadway production. They told me what to say, when to do it, what to wear while doing it, and even how to style my hair. Most people in my position would have told them to back off but I decided to go along with it. After all, if my fate was to get rejected I should at least look good. Finally, the big day arrived. Take it from me the act itself was much less embarrassing than what I had to go through during the day. First, my brother played "This is the Moment" from Jekyll and Hyde over and over until I left the apartment. Then, my best friends Bret and Aaron (the ones who had been rejected the most) kept giving me little pep talks every two minutes. And to top it all off my friend Van made me a good luck cake in his culinary class. By the time I got to the soph hop preparation meeting I didn't even want to go through with it. And then I saw her walk through the door. At that instant a new wave of confidence rushed through me. I knew that even though there was a lot of hype surrounding it that this was what I had wanted to do for quite some time and I could not let the opportunity pass me by.

I walked up to her after the meeting ended, pulled her aside and casually asked her to the dance. As I was bracing myself for the impending rejection she instead gave me a different response.

"Maybe, but I have a weird rule. In order for me to go to a dance with someone I have to have an actual date with them first."

"So, are you asking me out?" I responded.

"Well, I guess I am. So, Schram… you except or not?"

"Uh, sure. Next Friday at 7 cool with you?"

"Completely. I'll call you later with a place. Bye, Jon!"

"Bye, K." I replied still in awe over the events that had just taken place.

And so here we are 1 month later with the soph hop next week. I can't believe our relationship has made it to this point. Now, that does not imply that I'm not good in relationships. I mean I'm not the greatest boyfriend in the world but I am certainly not the worst. The reason why I'm amazed is because a girl like her wants to be with a dork like me. It's just.. Wow. Oh, great. Who could that be knocking?

"Karena!! My brother just ended his date with Karena!!!!!!!! And suddenly that name can never be the…Owwwwwww!!!!!! Jon what was that for?"

"Gee, Erica I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You threw a textbook in my face!"

"Yea, maybe it'll stop you from reading those stupid girly books."

"Excuse me but are you referring to the Twilight saga?"

"Yes."

"Well, look. I know that they are not the greatest books to have earned the title 'classic romance series' however, I think they are worth wasting my time on."

" Whatever. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Why? So, you can think more about your 'Bella'."

"Yes. And for the love of all things good will you please stop making references to that God damned teen love crap!"

"Fine."

Oy. I told you my family was weird, right?

Jeff

"I'm a hazard to myself…don't let me get me"

You can't always get what you want. A.k.a the story of my life. Allow me to explain.

First, I struggle and fight to do my pre-algebra 1 assignment, turn it in, told I have to make corrections. Ok, fine. Get it back, even more corrections. This process has been going on for almost 4 days. It's ridiculous! I'm going to be a performer of some sort. What do I need to know math for! Now, if you, lovely reader, are a math teacher or some other educator then you could probably be able to come up with some bull crap answer about how math helps your ability to problem solve. Guess what? I've heard it all before and nothing helps!!!!!!!

Second, I'm in the spring show. It's Sweeney Todd and I'm the judge. That part is pratically the only good thing about the whole experience. You see, besides play practice I also take guitar lessons, voice lessons, acting classes, and art classes. Our drama teacher has just informed me that since people are not taking the show seriously next year she's going to change the rehearsal schedule. This schedule change would get in the way of my guitar lessons. So, I have to make a decision. Give up guitar or do the play. Even though I've told my parents that I'm choosing guitar I'm still grappling with the decision. I have been playing guitar longer than I've been acting but acting seems like an overall better career choice.

Due to these two major predicaments today after practice I threw my books down on the floor and went straight to work. I told you about my work, right? How I only used to do it when I was upset and how it's transitioned into an everyday occurrence? Well, when I'm in a good mood I work because it's instinct. But, when I'm angry I work because it's a release. And because I was so irritated today I worked twice as hard. Even though my arms hurt now it was totally worth it. While I worked I thought about everything. About why math was really important. If it was just some hidden agenda by my teacher to make me feel like I had no intelligence or if it really had a bearing on my knowledge. About which was better the school show or my guitar lessons. Why I wanted to do each of them. Why I wanted to be an actor. For fame? For a chance to perform? Both?

While I was working I also started to think about what I'm afraid of. I know what you're thinking. You don't even need to say the quote. I know it by heart. "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Really? There is nothing in this world that can naturally cause someone to be afraid. It's really just all in your head. Yea, I beg to differ. You want to know what I'm afraid of, what prevents me from being out going in class and raising my hand. It's not because I'm not awake yet or because I'm stupid or I don't know the answer; it's because I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid that I'll get whatever answer it is wrong and then I'll just attack myself with the guilt until the day I die. You know what I'm also afraid of I'm afraid of what people think of me. I know it may sound childish but I don't care. Parents, friends, teachers; it doesn't matter. I'm afraid of all their opinions. I'm even afraid of heights, vampires, bugs, failure, dying, and most importantly success. Afraid of achieving and of never achieving it. So, in response to that quote I mentioned, "there is nothing to fear but fear itself", I have one word to say. Bullshit. There are plenty of things in this world that can cause fear. And I'm affected by all of them.

I spent so much time working I almost didn't have enough time to clean up before dinner. As a matter of fact I'm still working on getting all the remnants off my clothes. Stubborn stains. And I just ran out of Oxyclean. Perfect. And now an interruption. How delightful.

"Jeff! I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Erica. Are you okay? Your lip has dried blood on it."

"Jon threw a book at my face."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know. I was just singing about him and Karena."

"Thought I heard something."

"So, what have you been up to, brother?"

"Nothing sister."

"Hm. Hey, what's that red splotch on your sleeve from?

"I was doing some test designs for the mural on my wall."

"You're redoing it again?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Well, if you want my opinion I think it looks good the way it is, but it's your room after all."

"Thanks for the input. And put something on your lip so it doesn't get infected."

"Ok, bye."

Now, back to the grind…

Erica

"I'm just a girl in the world…"

What a day! Now, how do I describe it to you so you'll understand it? Hmmmm…

Well, I guess I should start with my thoughts about Jeff. He seems to be spending a lot of time by himself lately. Not that he's a very social person to begin with. He only invited 15 people to his bar mitzvah and most of them were family. Maybe I'm just working myself up over nothing. There's probably nothing wrong.

So, on to my next order of business. Today my friend Chad Daniels asked me to go with him to the 8th grade graduation dance. Now I know what you're thinking, that Chad and I are making the transition from friendship to a bf/gf relationship. Well, you're wrong. Chad and I are just friends. And, no I am not just saying that because I'm trying to avoid the truth. I'm being serious.

You see, when I first came to my new school I was completely alone. Ok, so maybe it was just at lunch. Anyway, I was sitting by myself at an empty table when all of a sudden this guy came up to me.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," I responded.

"Name's Chad. 8th grader."

"I'm Erica. 6th grader."

"So, made any friends yet?"

"Well, I have friends from my elementary school but sadly they don't have my lunch."

"Ah. What a coincidence. Same here."

"Hm. So, since we both don't die from loneliness why don't we sit together every day from now on until you graduate?"

"Sounds good."

Ever since then Chad and I have become pretty close. But not close enough that I want to date him. So don't even think it.

Rose

"Something there that wasn't there before…"

"Okay, bye." OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I just… oh, great Brian's at my door. Now what?

"Come in!"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just finalizing my plans for next week."

"What are you doing next week?"

" I'm going to the soph hop with this guy Isaac."

" Oh. So, is this a 'we're just friends' type of deal or a date?"

" A date."

"Really? That's great. So, maybe we should…"

"Brian, I've already been briefed on dating rules and other 'things'. Don't worry I know how to handle myself."

"Okay. What time is he picking you up?"

"Seven-fifteen."

"Do you need money for a dress or do you have something already?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Brian. I'm going to wear the dress I wore to Jeff's bar mitzvah."

"Good. All my questions are answered. Get some sleep, it's late."

"I will. Night, Brian."

"Night."

So, now that he's left I'll tell you what's going on. You see, this guy Isaac is a recent transfer student. And I mean recent. He just transferred two weeks ago! Anyway, ever since he came to my school girls have been attacking him. Well, not literally but he has been getting a lot of attention. To put it simply, he's the male version of Karena Steinman. As you can imagine I am not immune to his looks or his charm. Not to sound like a fangirl but he really is a walking dream. Never did I think that a guy like him would have been interested in me. But apparently, just as I've noticed how attractive he is he's noticed how good I look. Ah, teenage relationships. Nothing like them.

Besides Isaac I have other things on my mind. Particularly my sister. She's been acting really weird lately. Well, weirder than usual. She's been talking on the phone late at night to some person who neither Brian nor I know. My first guess was she had a boyfriend that she didn't want anyone to know about. To find out whether it was true or not I asked to Brian to have a little talk with her. To be polite let's just say that idea did not go well. So, I thought about the situation a little more and then decided to find out the location of the person who she was calling. I snuck into her room one day and went through the 'most recently called' list on her cell phone. Every single call in her log was to someone living in Arizona. Why was my sister calling someone in Arizona? She had never in her entire life seen any other states than New York and New Jersey! How could she know someone who lived in Arizona? Maybe she just was having way too much fun with random dialing. Or maybe she had a friend who moved away and she just wanted to keep in touch. To end the mystery I decided to call the number. The person on the other line picked up right away.

"Hello, Adam Thatcher here. Oh, Brianna. Sorry, I didn't recognize your number for a minute. Marie's out picking the kids up from school. I'll tell her you called, bye."

I hung up the phone almost as abruptly as Adam did. Marie Thatcher? Who in the name of all things good was Marie Thatcher? Whoever she was or rather is I still haven't figured it out. And this problem definitely needs to stop. She's been calling this person for only a month and already our cell phone bill has skyrocketed through the roof. I told Brian to talk to her again. Hopefully, he can get to the bottom of this.

Brianna

"Somewhere far away or maybe real nearby…"

So, I bet my sister has already brought you up to speed on what I've been doing during the past month. Sadly for you, she doesn't know the full story. All she knows is that I've been calling someone named Marie Thatcher. What she doesn't know is that Marie is our mother. Remember I told you that I finally tracked her number? Well, I did and I've been putting it to good use.

Honestly, all I've been doing for the past month is talking to my mother and thinking about our conversations. I haven't spoken to my friends or my sister at all. I know that that's not necessarily a good thing but I haven't spoken to my mother in nine years. I think my friends and my sister could use a little break from me.

Anyway, I learned a lot of interesting things about Marie. I already knew that she had been a heroine addict, which is how my sister and I got taken away from her. But, what's even more interesting is how she became addicted. You see her parents always treated her as if she was sub-human. Nothing she did was ever good enough for them. They always made her stay behind when they went out to family parties and whenever a family member or close friend would ask where she was her parents would tell them that Marie was at some boarding school in New Hampshire.

So, one day while she was at college her and her friends decided to go a party. Little did the girls know that some of the kids at this party were doing heroine. Marie, like the rest of her friends just wanted to try the drug. Needless to say none of them liked the experience that followed. Marie had never planned on telling her parents about her little drug trip. However, the wound from the needle never healed right and somehow her parents figured it out. As you can probably guess her parents were not very happy about this. Since her parents gave her such a hard time Marie decided to continually take heroine. Now this might not make sense to you but let me explain my mother's reasoning. After her parents little episode she was so fed up with her parents and the way they had treated her throughout her life that she just exploded. She had reached her wits end and would to anything to piss off her folks.

Marie became a full-blown heroine addict by the end of her freshman year and failed out halfway through her sophomore year. She then took a turn for the worst. She not only was doing heroine but she also started to drink excessively. Every single night she was at a different club boozing it up and getting high. That's how she conceived my sister. One night she was at a club, dancing with some random guy. She followed him into the bathroom, and well you can figure out the rest.

During the time that she was pregnant with my sister and for a short time after she was clean. The way she saw things she finally had someone who she could love and that loved her back. But, of course her need for heroine eventually caught back up with her. So, she started using again. However, another bombshell was just on the horizon.

As my mother was getting ready to celebrate Rose's second birthday her drug dealer, Juan, informed her that he was preparing to clean up and leave the business. My mother was devastated. Where was she going to get her drugs from now? So, she formulated a plan. She decided that she was going seduce her drug dealer and convince him to stay in the business. Well, her seduction worked in two ways. She got Juan to stay in business and she also conceived me.

Now I know what your thinking. The drug dealer find out about me and flew the coop. Well, he did eventually leave my mother, but not right away. On the contrary, Juan was actually excited about becoming a father. He decided that instead of selling drugs to addicts he was going to open up an independent pharmacy and buy a big house for my mother and their children. However, as my mother's due date got closer Juan started to feel the pressure and like I said he flew the coop.

Without a boyfriend or anyone else supporting her my mother took up a part-time job as a waitress to support herself, Rose, me, and her addiction. Once again, she had tried to give it up but it caught up with her. Her demons were just too powerful for her to control.

Surprisingly she was able to keep her habit a secret. None of her co-workers or friends had any clue. That is until one day when Rose had a play date. My sister had invited her best friend from pre-school, Lizzie, over to spend the day with her. My mother said that this was okay as long as Lizzie's mother, Julie, stayed over and watched the kids while my mother was at work. Well, while the kids were playing they happened to stumble upon a pile of used syringes. Rose and Lizzie showed their discovery to Julie who proceeded to call the authorities and well I'm pretty sure you know the rest of the story.

Anyway, so that's just a summary of what Marie has told me. I can't you all the information because some of it is really personal. But, I promise I'll tell you more later. It's getting late and I need sleep. TTYL!

It's Brian again. I hope you've enjoyed this little update. I'm currently off to check on Brianna. She's become quite a troublemaker lately. And I'm sounding more and more like my father. Great, just what I've always wanted. Anyway, talk to you soon. Catch ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 4: Like a bat out of Hell…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Hi, welcome back. It's Brian. Tonight is the night of the dances. I have to get ready to meet Rose's date. Rose dating. Scary thought. Anyway, enjoy the show!

Rose

"It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'."

I can't believe tonight is the night! All week I've been anticipating it and it's finally here. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my makeup before Isaac gets here. Wishful thinking! That's the doorbell! My prince charming has arrived.

"Hello Isaac, I'm Brian. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, sir. Is Rose ready?"

"Here I am!"

Look how gorgeous he looks with his olive skin, curly black hair, and hazel eyes. His tan suit not only makes his features pop out but it makes my peach dress perfectly.

"Are you two going to let me take some pictures first or do I have to beg?"

"Brian, I'm not that mean. You're allowed to take as many pictures as you want."

"Don't worry Rose. One is all I need. Smile!"

"Okay, see ya later Brian!"

"I promise I'll have her back by 11, sir."

"Sounds good. I should be home from my hospital visit by then. And could you please stop calling me 'sir'?"

The car ride over to the school is a blur, even though it just happened. All I keep thinking about is how awesome it is that I'm with Isaac. He's the perfect guy. Opening doors for me, calling Brian 'sir', thanking his dad for driving us over, he has the best manners of any teenaged boy I've ever seen.

"Rose, it would be my honor if you would dance to the first song of the evening with me."

"Well, Isaac I accept your invitation."

Not only is polite he also has awesome dance skills. I've never danced with a guy who was this good at leading. I hope everybody's staring. Maybe they'll get some tips.

"Um, Rose could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know that we don't know each other that well but I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Breath. Keep calm. Don't squeal.

"Yea, that would be great."

You know the saying to good to be true. It doesn't even begin to describe the perfect evening I'm experiencing. Hope the rest of its as good. Talk to you soon.

Jake

"My life would suck without you..."

So, missed me? I mean it's been twenty years. I'd be concerned if you didn't miss me. You're probably wondering what I've been doing for all this time. Well, since Brian's probably given you the basics. Let me just focus on discussing the four biggest points.

First, there's Anna. You already know about our tumultuous courtship. But, you haven't heard about our marriage. Now, don't get all excited. I'm not going to tell you the really intimate details. Just an overview of how the past nineteen years have been. Everything's been okay. There were the occasional fights and rough spots but all in all it's been pretty great. She was there when my mother my mother passed and I was too ashamed to turn to anyone else. What can I say? I married my best friend. Well, besides Brian.

Now, time to discuss the kids. If you're a parent you should understand that it's not an easy task. You always love your kids no matter what they do or break or set on fire. My kids might be rambunctious and slightly out of control but they are my children and I will always love them.

Let's start by talking about Jon. He's mild mannered most of the time but he can be easily angered. We almost always get into fights. Anna says it because we're so similar but I just think it's teenage angst.

Jeff is the most creative kid I've ever seen. I don't know where he gets his talents from but I know that if he keeps perfecting his gifts he's going to get somewhere. I just wish he would be a little more outgoing. He only has a few friends and doesn't go out much. I hope in the coming years his social skills grow.

Last but not least is Erica. I swear she's exactly like her mother. She's a beautiful blonde ball of sunshine who is more well rounded than any other kid her age. On the surface she might seem like a normal 12-year-old girl but if you look deeper you will see that she is a true individual.

Well, that's it for me. I have to head out to a shivah call. Bye.

Jon

"…My love, take my breath away"

Why can't I knock on her door? I've done it every morning for the past few weeks. Why can't I lift my arm to do it now? It's not like this is prom. It's just the soph hop. A stupid little dance they put together to make us underclassmen feel better about not having a prom. I've been standing here for 15 minutes. I'm late and I hate that. I have to make a decision sometime or other. Guess it's now or never.

"Hello, Jon we've been expecting you."

" Sorry I'm late Mrs. Steinman got held up at home."

"That's quite alright Karena will be out in a second. Karena, Jon's here!"

"Coming!"

"Jon, nice to see you again."

" Nice to see you too, Mr. Steinman."

"Good luck this weekend."

"Oh, at confirmation. Thanks."

"We would come if we could but Karena has her's the same day."

"I know. It's alright."

"I'm ready!"

Oh, thank God. She looks awesome. Light blue is definitely her color.

"Oh, kids can we at least get one picture?"

"Sure, mom."

"Alright, see you kids later!"

"Bye!"

Once again, thank God.

At first my dad offered to be our chauffeur but a woman from the synagogue, Mrs. Walstein passed away it is my responsibility to comfort the family for us. (My mother makes him do this because when she sees people cry it makes her depressed.) So, now I'm stuck escorting my girlfriend to our class dance on the subway. I suck. Although, as dingy as our ride is, Karena doesn't seem to mind. That's what I love about her. She's so down to Earth. I'm definitely a lucky guy.

Finally, we're here. Looks like the dance is packed. I'm not surprised though. Student council did a kick-ass job of promoting it. The only problem is the music they're playing. All this cheap d.j. plays is hip-hop. Okay, so he does throw in some classic rock ballads. It's still not enough! It's not to say that hip-hop's bad. It's great to dance to. But the lyrics are meaningless.

"Oh, they're playing 'Low'! I love this song!"

Me, too. No, seriously. This is a good hip-hop song.

"Wanna dance with me Shcram?"

"I think I'll wait for a slow song, you go on ahead."

"Alright, babe. Catch you later."

The music continues to blare as Karena walks away.

"Shortie had them Apple Bottom jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur. The whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor, next you know shortie got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low."

Not only is Karena down to Earth, she's also an amazing dancer. Just look at her. She's…so…awesome. I know I shouldn't keep saying… this but…Oh, thank you God!

"Hey, Jon. Why are you holding onto that table?"

"Nothing, Aaron. I'm good now."

"Okay. Just checking. Wow. Look at Karena dance. She's smoking hot!"

"Excuse, me! Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend that way!"

"Sorry, man. I'm desperate."

"I know, dude. I know."

Yes! Slow song. That's my queue. Later!

**Two hours later**

Jeff

"When everything feels like the movies, yea you bleed just to know you're alive…"

So, last time I talked to you I was in a bad mood. I am happy to inform you that things are perking up. The play was a huge success. My schedule's been fixed but I'm still having some problems. My work has become more intense. I still follow the same format, a little bit on good days and a little bit more on days that suck but lately I've been taking a more heavy-handed approach. I'm working more intently due to all the crazy stuff that's been going on. This past year has been pretty hard for with trying to manage school and all the other things I have and want to do. This has turned my work into a full-blown addiction. Don't get all alarmed this is just a phase. Eventually I'll calm down and do things at a slower pace. This happens all the time. Things will be intense and crazy one minute and the next I'll be maneuvering with a slightly more docile approach. Well, I'm done working for today. Man, my arms hurt. I'll put on some Coldplay. That should relax me. Better clean up first though. Bye!

Erica

"Lean on me, when you're not strong…"

What a night! I'm just coming back from the 8th grade dance. Can't wait till I have mine. It's so awesome! The music was awesome! The d.j. really knew how to diversify. Chad and me danced the whole night. Sure we did some talking and we had to eat but mainly we just partied. Chad is such a good dancer. Who knew that a sports guy could be so artsy? And, I also learned some things about Chad. I mean I knew him pretty well before but now I feel that we're closer. He told me about his family and funny stuff that his sisters have done throughout the years. I then chimed in with stories about Jon and Jeff but they weren't as funny as his. He rocks. But we're still just friends. No next level potential present. So don't even think it! (I mean it. I can tell that thoughts are looming in your mind. Stop it! It's so not cool!)

In other news I'm still worried about Jeff. He seems better but I don't know for how long. This always happens. He'll be fine for a few months and then he'll become mopey and distant. I don't what to do. The best I can think of is to just be there for him. Maybe it's a teenage thing. Maybe soon I'll start to act like him. I don't know. Whatever.

Speaking of Jeff maybe I should go check on him. Nothing major just a little chat.

"May I come in"?

"Um, sure hold on a sec. Go ahead."

" Hey."

"So, how was the dance?"

"AWESOME!"

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"You busy?"

"No, just finished doing some test patterns."

"Jeff, dude. Your mural is fine. Stop trying to mess with perfection."

"Just brainstorming ideas. I'm not changing anything yet."

"Wait. What are those marks on your arms?"

"Um, nothing. Just fell and."

"Don't pull your sleeve down! Let me look at them!"

"Erica, that's really not necessary. Stop…"

"Oh my gosh, those are cuts! And those red splotches on your sleeves. You're… a cutter!"

"No, Erica. I can explain…"

"I have to tell Mom."

"No! Erica you can't do that! Please! Just come back here! Erica!"

"Ow! Let go of me I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Erica! Get back here!"

"Mom!"

Brianna

"If I never knew you I would live my whole life through lost forever…"

I'm so excited! Tonight was the best night ever! So, I missed my 8th grade dance. Boo-hoo. Like I care that Brian wasted money on a dress that I might have a chance to wear again. What I have is so much better. Really. Well, Brian might not like this surprise but Rose will! I can barely contain my emotions. That was the door. Someone's home!

"Hey guys! Came home together?"

"Well, I found this one outside kissing Isaac and decided to break up the party."

"You're so kind Brian."

"I know."

"So, little sister why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"Ok…"

"Come in to the living room and meet my mother, Mrs. Marie Thatcher."

"Hello, Brian. Hi, Rose!"

"Marie…"

"Oh my God!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 5: In a world that's gone insane…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Brian

"Ooh…she's a little runaway…"

Hey, Brian here. I bet you can imagine that things have been pretty crazy since Marie showed up. Well, crazy doesn't even beginning to describe my life right now. First, I discover that Brianna's little phone pal was not a secret boyfriend but her mother. And how do I find out, the woman shows up in my apartment! She was never supposed to see those kids again! But, of course Brianna has to break the rules. Marie wanted to sit and have a pleasant talk with her daughters but I refused.

"Girls go to your rooms!"

"But Brian…"

"Brianna…go now."

"Bye mom."

"Bye angel."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Rose."

"Rose let's go."

"Yes, Brian."

"Marie, what are you doing here?"

"Brianna invited me up."  
"We've established that. I mean why didn't you turn her away? You know you're not supposed to ever see them again."

"I know but I miss my girls."

"You know, I could call the cops on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"Brian, look. I know what the judge said nine years ago. He said that due to my drug addiction and severe depression it would be best if I were kept from my children. That even if I was able to get my addiction and disease under control I would still be considered a hazard to my kids. According to him my problems were associated with my kids. But that was pure bull. You know that it was Brian; you've dealt with addicts before. You've seen them become rehabilitated. Please Brian let me reestablish my relationship with my girls."

" Marie it doesn't matter what I think. I know you've beaten your addiction and that you're on medication. I know you've gotten married and that you've raised your husband's children as well as the daughter you had together. But the law is the law. Even though you've proven yourself competent the restraining order still stands."

"Brian..."

"If you feel that strongly you can go to court to have the restraining order removed. But I can't help you. I wish I could help. I'd love for those girls to have a female role model in their lives again. But breaking a court order is not the way to bring that happiness about. I'm sorry Marie."

And with that she left my apartment. That wasn't the last time she would interfere with my life.

Immediately after I threw Marie out Brianna's behavior changed. Instead of the fu-loving, high-spirited girl I had once known she had tuned into a pissed-off moody teenager that had no respect for authority.

" Brianna, I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Brianna come here please."  
"NO."  
"Young lady…"  
" Oh, I bet you think you're so cute pulling out the father talk."

"I don't think I'm cute, okay. I need to talk to you about something."

"Fine. Talk."

"Dianna's mother called me today and said that you didn't wait for them at the bus stop."

"So?"

"So…you're supposed to wait for them. That was the deal; you would go to school together in a group."

"Well, I didn't feel like it today."  
"You can't do that Brianna. If you make an arrangement with someone you have to honor it."

"You just love honoring the law don't you Brian. Asshole."

"What did you call me?"  
" Screw you."

Later that night I went to check on her. I had the silly idea that maybe she calmed down. But when I opened her door she wasn't inside. I ran around like an idiot searching her room. I thought that maybe she was just hiding. But then I saw that her window was open; the fire escape was lowered. She was gone.

Now here I am two months later searching for her. Why didn't I call the police, you ask? It's because I know where she went. She went to Arizona to find Marie. She's been stopping along the way in different states doing odd jobs for money. How can a fourteen year old get work? She's tall for her age. I swear when I find her she won't be allowed out of the apartment again. And before you ask Marie has no clue about Brianna's little scheme. And she's not going to find out. Jake and I will catch her before she reaches her mother. Oh, I forgot to mention. Jake's helping me; he loves me that much. Got make a turn. Talk to you soon.

Ana

"My baby's got a secret..."

Hi. It's been a crazy summer so far. I don't want to explain but I know you're curious so I'll try to be brief.

Two months ago I was sitting in my bedroom on my laptop. I was in the middle of working when Erica stormed in out of breath and in tears.

"Mom!"

"What's up honey?"

" Jeff's a cutter!"

"Huh? What do you mean sweetheart?"

" He cuts himself! I saw the marks on his arms. Mom you have to help him!"

I immediately got up and ran to Jeff's room. I found him huddled on his bed, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down his green eyes.

"Honey, are you alright?"

" I'm s-sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You've done nothing wrong."

"Y-yes I have."

"You just have a problem honey. I know that doesn't comforting but what I'm trying to say is that I'm here and I'm going to help you make everything better."

"No, you c-can't. I'm a bad person. No one can help me. I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad…"

"No you're not. Shush. Relax, sweetie. Mommy's here don't worry. I'm going to make it all better. I promise."

A few days later I took Jeff to the psychologist that Jake saw after his mother died. Whatever the guy did seemed to be working. I continued to take Jeff back and forth for about a month. Then the doctor presented me with an interesting idea.

"You want to send him where?"  
" A mental hospital designed just for teens. They address every mental illness known to man but only deal with teenaged patients. That way the patients get more specialized care than if they were in a hospital designed for all ages."

" And you think this will help?"

" Precisely. Look, I know this might seem ridiculous but it's worth a shot. Putting Jeff on pills or having him come to see me twice a week is not going to cure his depression. It's just to hide it. By sending him to this hospital we can kill the root of the problem before things get any worse."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

So, I sent my son off to a Looney bin. I'm such an idiot. This will never work. But, it's too late now. The papers I signed say that he must remain in the hospital for at least a year, unless he needs more treatment. My little boy's gone for an entire year. The year he's supposed to be finishing up middle school. The year that he was finally going to ask that girl he liked out. The year that he was going to become a young adult. That year has now been interrupted. I have to go. I can't take this. Bye.

Jake

"So when you're near me darling can't you hear me…S.O.S.!"

I am so tired. I've been running around with Brian for about two months now and I think I've slept maybe 5 hours. He's my friend and I want to help him out as much as I can but I have my own problems to worry about.

First, there's Jeff. Ana probably already told you the bulk of the story, so I'll try to be brief. When I came home from my shivah call it looked like World War III had broken out. My daughter was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. My wife and son were in his room; he was crying, she was trying to come him down. I decided I'd ask Erica first.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Dad, thank God you're home. I found out something horrible tonight."

"What happened?"

"Jeff's a cutter!"

"He's a what?"

" Dad, he cuts himself!"

"How'd you find this out? Did he tell you?"

"I saw the scars on his arm. He tried to deny it but I knew he was lying. I asked Mom to talk to him about it. They've been in there for an hour."

"I'll go check on them. You stay here."

"Yes, Dad."

Ana pushed me away and said that she would explain everything later. I'm still waiting for a full explanation. All I know is that she's sending him off to a mental hospital in Buffalo. Why he can't just continue to go to Dr. Foster I don't understand. That's only the tip of the iceberg.

This summer Jon had the option of either going to camp like he's done since he was six or go to Israel for six weeks. At first I was pushing for the Israel trip until I found out that his girlfriend was going to be joining him. Not that they would be sleeping in the same room or anything but I was still concerned. Two teenagers together for six weeks in a foreign country. Doesn't exactly sound like a good idea to me. But, of course, that's the option my son goes for. He says that he would rather be with Karena that anyone else. He's says that they have a good relationship and he wants to make it as solid as possible. Of course he doesn't by my distance makes the heart grow founder argument. So, now he's finishing up his trip. The last postcard I got says he has something to tell me when he gets back. I can only hope it's just that he had a good time. Well, that's all she wrote. In the words of Tina Fey, good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 6: Oh, those summer nights…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

Day 1

"From here on in I write without a script…"

Just a few more minutes of sleep. If I can keep my eyes closed really tight maybe I can avoid waking up. Just maybe…

"Boker Tov!"

"Brett, it's just morning! What's good about it?"

" You're alive."

"Well you're right. That is something to be thankful for."

"Now, come on and get dressed. We're going to miss the bus."

Brett, my other friend Aaron and myself are going to a youth group trip in the mountains. Three days of programs, song sessions, and most importantly, Karena. I know what you're thinking. I spent the entire summer with her. Why would I want to see her again? Well, because over the past few weeks I've discovered something. I'm in love with her. I know big shocker, you probably saw it coming before I did. But, trust me, I was completely caught off guard. I remember one night standing in the middle of the street, walking to our bus, and looking at her, standing next to me watching the sun set. And it just hit me. I'm trying not to be too mushy but it's hard. When you have these feelings they're hard to hide.

"So, what'd I miss this summer while I was away?"

"Nothing, pretty much the same old same. Oh, forgot to tell you. They brought in a rock wall."

"Sweet. You go on it?"

"Yeah, against my will. One of our C.I.T.s made everyone do it."

"Even Aaron?"

"Yeah, oh man, I wish you could've seen his face."

"I'm not going up there."

"C'mon Aaron, I survived and you know I'm afraid of heights."

"But… I… want… my …mommy…"

"Aaron, please! Alexis is watching."

"Alexis! Time to show off for my lady!"

"Oy."

"Aaron. He'll do anything for a girl."

"Yeah. Dude, look we're here!"

And Karena is in front of the gazebo waiting for me. Jackpot.

"Bye, K."

"Bye Schram."

"So, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?"

"Alright, Aaron, Brett have a seat."

"I didn't do it."

"No, you're not in trouble."

"Good. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'm in love with Karena."

"You're kidding right."

"No, I'm serious."

" Sure you're not joking?"

"I'm positive."  
" I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Brett."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"So, have you told her yet?"

" Why would he have to tell her?"

" Cause that's what you're supposed to do."

"Nah, I haven't told her yet. I was thinking about doing it tomorrow night."

"How you going to do it?"

"I was going to take her out onto the lake. Then when the moment's right I'll tell her how I feel as we sit under the stars."

"I think I'm going to hurl."

"Aaron, shut it. Jon I think that's a pretty romantic idea. But there's only one problem. If Andy finds you out there, you'll get kicked out!"

" It's the last night! She can't do that."

"She's the advisor. She can do anything she wants."

"That's why I was going to ask you guys to help me. You know, to avoid any problems."

"Why must we always help you whenever you have a hair-brained scheme?"

"Because you're my friends."

"Right, forgot about that."

Day 2

"It worries me to say, I've never felt this way…"

Tonight. It's going to happen tonight. I don't think I can do this. But, at the same time, I know that if I keep this to myself any longer I'm going to explode. Maybe some breakfast will help calm my nerves.

"Good morning K."

"Grr."

"Jon, why is your girlfriend growling at us?"

"That's because she hasn't had her morning coffee yet. Watch this. K, do you want some coffee? Two growls for yes, one growl for no."

"Grr. Grr."

" Alright. I'll be right back."

I learned about this when I was in Israel. Without her morning coffee Karena is more irritable than a bull charging at a matador. But once she has little bit of caffeine in her system she turns into the corky, fun-loving girl I know.

" Here you go."

Just one sip is all it takes.

"Ah, that's better. Thanks, Schram."

"Wow. That was awesome."

"I know. I got skills."

It's been a pretty great day so far. First, we had a service, then a few programs, lunch, and a few more programs. Now it's time for the annual dance party. I can't wait to watch Karena dance. I swear she could do this for a living.

"This is despicable."

"What?"

"I can't watch this."

"Aaron what do you mean? Its just people dancing."

"I know but just look at the way they're dancing. It's just…we live in… our society is…. what I'm trying to say is that…"

"Would you spit it out already!"

"**It's a culture of sex**!"

"This coming from you."

"Well, I…"  
"Aaron I swear. You are the world's biggest hypocrite."

"I know. Hey, sexy ladies test drive this American male!"

I still don't understand why I'm friends with him.

"Guessey, guessey whattey whattey?"

"Based on the way you phrased that question, no."

"Why so glum, chum?"

" It' my nerves. I'm not quite sure I'm going to go through with it."

"But you have to. Karena needs to know how you feel about her. It's not fair to her if you keep this a secret."

"Guess you're right Brett. So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You know that girl Aaron was dancing with a few minutes ago?"

"Tara Berg? Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think they might have hit it off."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, look over there."

"Ooh, damn girl. You look so good I want to marry you in a quickie wedding in Vegas. Hey, baby where you going? Baby? Baby? Stella!"

"Or maybe not."

It's almost time for lights out. Time to make my escape.

"Brett, you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll go over and watch Chris."

"Good. How bout you Aaron?"

"Tara looks so hot in the moonlight."

"Aaron!"

"Um, right. I'm ready."

"K, I'm going to go pick up Karena. You head down to the lake."

"Gotcha."

Here goes nothing.

"Hey, K."

"Hey. You sure we can get away with this?"

"Don't worry I have Brett and Aaron keeping watch. Everything's going to be fine."

"Aaron? You really trust him?"

"Let me put it this way. If he cares for me at all he will do what I tell him."

"Alright. Let's go."

Breathe. Remember to breathe.

"Which boat should I grab?"

"How about that one on the end. It's a dark color so hopefully it'll blend in with the night."

"Yea, good thinking."

So, we're in the boat, almost to the center of the lake. Just a few more minutes and this will all be over with. Almost there. Just keep paddling and breathing. Paddling and breathing.

"You look nervous? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really."

"K, just checking."

We're here. In the words of my brother, this is the moment.

"Karena, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you."

"Um, ok."

Take a deep breath then let it go.

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Wohoo!

Day 3

"So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in. I've really never been in love before…"

"Could you guys please stop kissing? Jon, we need to get on the bus!"

"Brett…just… a few… more…minutes."

"No, man. They want to leave soon!"

"Fine. Bye, K. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, for the love of all things good!"

"Alright, we're done. Geez, Brett. Don't explode."  
Last night was amazing. Sitting under the stars, a gentle breeze blowing past me, and Karena nestled in my arms. I told her how I felt and thankfully she feels the same way. I'm still in a daze. I've never felt so awesome. It's like I'm floating. No direction or destination, just aimlessly floating.

"Jon, you're sitting on my Ipod!"

"Oh, sorry."

I better go the bus is heading out. Catch you later.

Rose

"Haven't you heard the word of my wanting…"?

Hello, long time no see. Let's cut to the chase. You want to know about my summer. Well, I have no problem discussing it.

Well, you probably already know that my sister ran away. I can't believe she would do something like that. I miss our mother, too and I wish there was some way that we could live with her again. But we can't. At her trial the judge ruled that it was unsafe for my sister and I to be around her. He said that based on her psychiatric analysis it was concluded that her drug problem was tied to us. Therefore, even after she became clean she would not be allowed to be near us ever again. I was extremely upset by this. What seven year old wouldn't be? But I knew it was for the best. If I wanted my mother to be healthy and lead a successful life I would have to let her go.

I can't believe my sister had to mess everything up. If she hadn't tracked down our mother Brian, her and myself would be still be to together. For the past seven weeks I've been living in this apartment by myself while Brian has been playing detective. My sister is still on the run. The last time she texted me she was near Texas. I don't answer her texts I just look at them and move on. I love my sister; always have, always will. But this is crossing the line. I hate people who think they're above the law. Until my sister comes to her senses and returns home she's out of my life.

Throughout this tumultuous summer I've been turning to Isaac for comfort. He's so sweet. He's been over here everyday since Brian's left. Sometimes, if his parents say it's ok he's stays over and sleeps on the couch, just so I'm not completely alone. Right now we're watching Fame, one of my favorite movies.

"Rose, baby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you be interested in taking our relationship to the next level?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, physically."

"Oh! Um, I, um…"

"If you don't want to that's okay. I understand it's a big step."

"No, I mean I would like to but we've only been together for three months. Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Maybe, but I love you and I want to be with you."

He just said he loves me. OMG!

"I love you, too, honey. Okay, let me just think about this for awhile."

"Don't worry dear, take all the time you need. I'm in no rush."

Jeff

" Don't do sadness, just don't care…"

I hate my mother. I can't believe she's sending me to this cuckoo-ha ha-happy hut. Oh, right you want to know about my summer first. Fine, let's recap.

So, my wonderful family found out about my "work". Needless to say, I was upset. This was my secret escape. My way of dealing with my problems. Man, I had this thing perfected. I knew how to do it and how to hide it. But, I did not take into account my sister's curious nature. I was cleaning up on that fateful night when my sister walks in to tell me about the eighth grade dance she just came back from. I forgot to pull my sleeve up and she noticed my scars. Next thing I know I'm crying to my mom like a four year old. What a great way to start off my summer.

My mom then started taking me to the same therapist my dad saw after my grandmother died. I'd be lying if I said that those visits made me feel better. In reality, they made me feel worse. All they did was bring up old feelings that I had buried. That guy was a trip. I mean I'm into expressing your feelings and all that crap but this guy was way too touchy-feely for my tastes. He had me writing in journals and doing word association; both activities only helped to reveal that I was depressed. Gee, a blindfolded squirrel could have figured that out! The kicker is even after Doctor Smarty figured out what was wrong with me I still had to see him twice a week! This wacko had me talking about the source of my cutting and why I had not discussed these feelings of abandonment and loneliness with my parents. Why? Cause they were the source of the problem, numbskull! Right after my grandmother died no one talked about the problem we all just huddled even closer together. This was my genius parents' interpretation of coping as a family. So, to relieve my frustration I began cutting. And everything went downhill from there.

Now, I find myself heading to Buffalo. An entire year away from my friends, family, and things I love. I used to love my mother. I'm not saying I was a Momma's boy but we we're pretty close. But, now that she's done this, I no longer have any respect for her. Real parents are supposed to do what's best for their kids, not torture them. Great here we are, my home sweet psycho ward.

"Bye, honey. You know I love you right."

Just slam the door in her face. What a bitch.

"Welcome, Jeff. We've been expecting you. Let me show you where your room is."

"I think I can find room 9-204 by myself. It's room 204 on the ninth floor correct."

"Um, yes. That's right."

God, I'm insane not stupid!

So, this must be my room. And low and behold I have a roommate! This day just keeps getting better and better. Oh, well. Guess I have to be cordial and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Jeff."

"Welcome, fellow nutcase!"

" Wow, you got a strong handshake there."

"Thanks."

"So, what's your name?"

"Dave."

" Nice to meet you."

"I'm in here for drawing depressing pictures in art class. What are you in here for?"

"Cutting myself."

" Interesting. Well, don't be a stranger make yourself at home."

He seems okay. He's a little energetic but I've seen worse in drama class. Whoa, someone gorgeous just walked past our door.

"That's April."

"Huh."

"The girl that just walked past."

"Oh. She's cute."

"Don't hold your breath. Every guy on this floor likes her."

Crap. Oh well.

"I see you have a guitar."

"Yeah, been playing since I was ten."

"Sweet. Maybe you could give me some lessons."

"Yeah, sure."

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

Now, we're at dinner. The food is traditional cafeteria crap but at least it's a meal. And over at the table directly opposite mine is that cute little black haired beauty. Just look at those brown eyes. I get lost looking at those for hours.

"Earth to Jeff."

"Oh, sorry."

"Dude, give it up. You're one of 25 guys on this floor. Everyone one of them thinks she's hot. But, she's not interested in any of them. We're not allowed to date here anyway."

"Really? Why not?"

" They feel it will interfere with our treatment."

" Oh well."

That ends that dream.

Dinner's been over for an hour now and I'm sitting in my room going over my schedule. It's just like school except it room for fun or self-expression. Joy of joys. The only good things about this place are my roommate, who I've discovered is also into musicals, and April. I know Dave said I have no chance and it's against the rules to date but that doesn't matter. As long as I can stare at her on a daily basis I'll be all right.

"New message from caller Mom. Message says: Hi, Dave sweetheart! I miss you and hope you're getting better. I can't believe you've been gone for almost six months! It's crazy! Anyway, I read online that the barber will be coming around to your floor tomorrow. Please visit him. You're so hairy it's ridiculous. Bye, honey. Love you. End of message."

"She's asks me why I'm just a hairy guy…"

Hey, I love this song!

" I'm hairy noon and night hair that's a crime."

Duet time.

"I'm hairy high and low. Don't ask me why don't know. It's not for lack of bread, like the Grateful Dead, darlin… gimme a head with hair long beautiful hair shining streaming gleaming flaxen waxen give me it down to there shoulder length or longer here baby there momma everywhere daddy daddy hair flow it show it long as I can grow it my hair."

Look's like this is going to turn out better than I thought.

Erica

"Oh, you're my best friend…"

Yes, it's my turn! I get to tell you about my summer. Well, actually, it wasn't very exciting but you need to be kept up to speed. So here we go.

I'm not going to discuss the drama that happened in late May. There's no need; you've probably already heard the story multiple times. I'd hate to drive you crazy. Anyway, since my father has been helping Brian, my mother has been fussing over Jeff, and Jon has been tied to Karena's hip I've been spending my time hanging out with Chad. Everyday we'd either go to the movies or take walk just simple hanging out. He's such a great friend. I can bring up any topic in the world and he'll be willing to discuss it with me. He's helped me deal with my brother. Chad's has the perfect shoulder to cry on. I haven't seen him for a few days though. Since he's starting high school this year his mother has been going stir crazy trying to prepare him. But, for the last time, we're not interested in each other. We're just friends. And, right now, he's probably the closest friend I have.

Brianna

"I will go most anywhere to find where I belong…"

Just crossed another border. I'm now in Texas. Cool. I know you've already heard about what happened with my mother. So, I'm not going to repeat any of the details. I'll just pick up from where Brian probably left off.

For the past three months I've been traveling around the country. My goal: to reach Arizona so I can be with my mother. Since Brian won't let her have a normal relationship with me I'm taking matters into my own hands. She doesn't know about any of this and she'll probably be disappointed in me when I show up on her doorstep. But I don't care. I want her in my life and I will do anything to make that dream a reality.

In order to help my finance my cross-country excursion I've been trying to find jobs. No one gives jobs to fourteen year olds so I've been lying and telling people I'm sixteen. I look mature for my age so it works. The jobs I've gotten are pretty crappie but they're enough to buy food, clothes, and other necessities.

As I've mentioned I'm currently in Texas. Mainly when I make a stop I usually grab a job, work there for a few days then spilt. I can't be tied down for too long. However, because I've been moving at a consistent pace for so long I feel I need a little brake. I think this time around I'll find a job then a place to crash. I'll give myself three weeks. That should be enough time to recuperate. Now, let's go job hunting.

I've been walking up and down the streets of Paris (yes, that's a city in Texas, too!) and I think I've found the perfect spot. I don't have much experience with this line of work but I think I've watched enough music videos to give it a shot. Here goes nothing.

"Um, hello. Is anyone here?"

" Yes, there is. Hello, little lady. Welcome to Parisian Nights Gentlemen's Club. What can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if you were hiring."

"We're always hiring. The more the merrier. As a matter of fact I just got four new poles installed."

"That's great."

"Yeah, so who's looking for work? Your sister, a friend, cousin, your mama?"

"No, I'm looking for a job for myself."

"You're kidding right? You're just a kid."

"Actually, I'm sixteen."

" Well, according to the law I'm not supposed to hire girls under 18 but you look pretty mature for your age. Besides, no one ever checks anyway. Welcome aboard. You start tonight."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"The name's Hank. And yours is?"

"Brianna."

"Well, Brianna your stripper names is now Delilah June. Now go wash up. Evening shift starts in twenty minutes."

That was easy. TTYL.


	7. Chapter 7

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 7: Whaddya want from me…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

"Should I stay or should I go…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me to the pharmacy to buy stuff."

"Rose, I told you. I'd say yes if you told me what kind of stuff."

"It's hard to say."

"Then I'll see ya later."

"Jon, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can I whisper it?"

"Fine. Why would you need those?"

"They're for Isaac."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?

"I'm just surprised."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Alright I'll come."

"Can we take your car?"

"What's wrong with the subway?"

"I just don't feel like taking it today."  
"You're annoying."

"I know."

Ten minutes later…

"Did he give you any specifics?"

"No."

"And why can't he do this himself?"

"He's busy getting ready for track tryouts."

"But he has enough time to sleep with you. Amazing."

"Would you stop criticizing my boyfriend? And don't talk so loud."

"You know if you're so concerned about people finding out maybe you shouldn't even do it."

"Look, Mr. Voice of Reason I've made my decision and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Fine. Hmm, maybe I should pick up a pack myself."

"Why?"

"In case I decide to go further with Karena."

"Oh, so it's okay for you and Karena but when I tell you that Isaac and I are planning to take things to the next level you jump down my throat."

"First of all, I didn't jump down your throat. Second of all, I've known Karena longer and I know that I'm ready."

"Ok, you know what I don't think I need your help after all. So, leave."

"Just one more question."

"What?"

"If I leave, how are you going to get home?"

"Just stand in the corner."

"As you wish."

Rose

"Yes! We're gonna fall in love in the heat tonight…"

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. You thirsty?"

"A little."

"I'll go get you some water."

"K."

I know that Jon disapproves and Brian would send me to a convent if he ever finds out. But I don't care. For the first time in months I'm happy. Truly and genuinely happy. And nothing or no one is going to ruin this blissful moment for me.

"I'm back."

"Missed you."

"Missed you more."

Life is perfect.

Jeff

"Dear, dear diary I wanna share my secrets. Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them…"

"Did you forget that classes started today?"

"No, I told you I didn't hear the alarm clock."

"Oh, guess I didn't hear you."

Figures. Dave's a great friend but sometimes I think he's too wrapped up in himself to listen to anybody else.

"Did you get in trouble for being late?"

"No, just got a warning."  
"Cool. Ready for therapy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

At this hospital school is designed to reflect the way it is in the real world. It goes from September to June with a classroom designated for each grade. Because of this every floor is mixed together; so you have the schizophrenics, depressed kids, OCD freaks, and psychosis teens in one room. Although this scenario can be quite entertaining it really helps you to understand what others are going through. The downside to this school system is that only our core subjects are covered. The arts and such are mixed in with our therapy sessions.

Therapy sessions are assigned randomly to each patient. Each floor of the hospital houses a different type of disorder. And each disorder is assigned a list of therapy methods that have proven effective. Each patient is randomly assigned a type of therapy, which he or she has to take for three months and then rotates through the list. Since everyone arrives to the hospital at a different time every depression patient is on a different therapy schedule. Luckily, I'm on the same track as Dave.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Greylude. For the next three months you will be seeing me on a daily basis. For those of you who have had me for therapy before know that I'm usually in charge of something music related. However, due to some budget cuts I'm now in charge of creative expression, which is better known as writing class."

More writing; just what I've always wanted.

"As most of you already know, what we do in this class will not be graded. This class is designed for your own personal benefit not just to satisfy the Board of Education. Therefore, anything goes. Nothing will be reported. This room is like Vegas; what happens here, stays here. Now, for your first assignment you will be working on a dissertation, which you will read in front of the class. This paper will describe in detail what you think is wrong with you. What problems you feel you need to work on. You will have two weeks to work on it, both here and in your own rooms. Each day I will read you an example of what someone else has written in order to boost your confidence. Any questions? Ah, yes Dave."

"Is there a length requirement?"

"No, feel free to write as little or as much as you wish. Any more questions? Alright, now I shall begin with our first example written by a patient who left just three weeks ago, Angie Harper."

Angie

"Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? There's such a fine line between a good man and a bad…"

Freak: I wish I could say I embraced this word but in reality I shuttered from it. I used to always refer to myself as being weird or strange. But that stopped once I entered 11th grade.

A few years prior I had bad dream in which I imagined that I had almost died by swallowing my tongue. Needless to say, I was terrified that night. However, the next morning I felt somewhat calm. Although I had endured a terrible night I felt relaxed by the fact that I had survived. The feeling of good fortune eventually faded. About a year later I was eating in a restaurant with my family and suddenly remembered the dream. Instantly, I had fear that I was going to swallow my tongue as I ate. This fear continued to exist and would appear every time I sat down to eat a meal in public.

This fear would appear to everyone as weird facial contortions. At first they didn't seem to bad despite the distress they caused me. However, as time went on these contortions began to appear in other areas of my life. At school, at home, when I talked to people, even during extra-curricular activities. I was never safe. The first year that they became prevalent I assumed that most people didn't notice. Although they caused me pain and would eventually prevent me from sleeping once in a while they did not seem as atrocious to the outside world. People looked and probably talked behind my back but the comments were few and far between. That was until senior year approached.

The summer before senior year started more people including my parents began to take notice. Even people at camp began to treat me like I was strange. Then the school year arrived. I was able to keep my problem under control for a while but as the year continued on I knew everyone noticed. Even one of my teachers, whom I deemed my favorite back during freshman year, could tell that something was different about my behavior. I felt horrible but tried to pretend that my problem did not exist. Then my father decided that enough was enough. I was taken to therapy. Like that was gonna help? Honestly, if someone is accused of having a mental problem do you think they're going to feel comfortable opening up about it? NO! They're going to deny it. No one on the face of this Earth wants to admit they're crazy! Luckily, I was able to wiggle myself out of therapy sessions and haven't been back since.

Before I was able to make my graceful escape from therapy my wonderful therapist suggested to my parents that going to a neurologist could possibly solve my little tick. But this wasn't good enough for my parents. They needed to set me down before a doctor in the hopes that she would be able to drag the answers out of me. No such luck. So, the wonderful doctor wrote out a prescription and I got an MRI, which only revealed that I had a sinus infection. Then, in January I went to the neurologist and had an EEG. He came to the brilliant conclusion that all I had was a tick. Wow! What a genius!

So, my problem persisted. My fear was now starting to disappear. The contortions had separated themselves from the source. They had fully become a separate problem. Even as I thought I was gaining control people were turning their backs on me. They were ignoring me and treating me differently then they had in the past. It didn't bother me that they acted like I didn't exist; what annoyed me was that they're actions mad me feel like a monster.

Comments about my problem started to develop. Whether it was at a restaurant or in the school cafeteria whispering, taunting, and teasing started to become common. It made me furious. I wasn't making fun of these people! I was just trying to eat without dying. Excuse me if it looks offense. If you don't like, it remove your gaze.

My friends did their best to ignore the contortions. And, surprisingly, they succeeded. Unfortunately, they also ignored people's reactions. At our school not everyone made fun of me but there were still quite a lot. It would have been nice if they could've taken notice and stood up for me. But they didn't. Oh well.

I came here because the pressure of trying to control my problem became unbearable. It worsened whatever anger I had been harboring prior to developing my fear. I become depressed and distant. Once again, my friends kept silent but I knew that it was affecting our relationship. So, instead of talking to another half-brained therapist I decided to come here. At this hospital, I didn't feel crazy. Every other patient on my floor was either more messed up than I was or they were even worse. The therapy and attention that I received at this facility helped me get rid of all my fears and anger. And eventually my little tick disappeared.

Look, I'm not trying to advertise the wonder of this institution. What I'm trying to do is show you that there is hope. I felt like I was headed for a downward spiral. I thought that I could never get a decent job, never find love, and never be able to escape my past. But now, I don't care about my past rearing its ugly head or about having a successful life. Because through my treatment I've gained hope. And that's something that no one can take away from me.

Erica

"Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…"

"Erica, I'm sorry your Dad's not here to help you."

"I'm sorry, too."

"But I'll try to do the best I can."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Alright, so let's start with some of the prayers."

Currently, I'm preparing for my bat mitzvah. An event that is intended to be a joyous occasion. However, with my Dad still on a wild goose chase it just feels like another obligation. Since Dad's been gone the assistant rabbi has taken his place. Now, I understand that my opinion is biased, however, this new guy just doesn't have the right stuff. He's only cared about whose in his inner circle. If he talks to you it's like you've been given a Tony award; it's supposedly a great honor. But he doesn't take to me that way. He pushes me aside and talks with the other kids in my class on a more personal level. Am I offended by this behavior? Yes. Which is why I'm trying to distance myself from him. Even though this task is easier said than done I'm hoping that eventually he realizes that I feel left out.

"Honey! Erica, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment."

"I said take it from the top."

"Yes, Mom."

Help me.

Brianna

"Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl …"

"You ready, Delilah?"

"Yes sir."

Tonight I'm celebrating my first month of being a stripper. What? You didn't think I was serious about taking a break did you? Look, I know that this will probably give Brian a better chance of finding me but I just needed to slow down. And, surprisingly, being a stripper is actually kinda fun.

"You're up sweet cheeks!"

"Alright, I'm comin'."

Brian

"We will always be there for you in your time of need…"

I got a tip from Rose that Brianna was headed toward Texas. So, here I am in Paris, Texas. According to Rose, Brianna is working at a strip club trying to raise funds so she can get to Arizona. Strip club. The little girl that I raised from the tender age of five, who was supposed to start high school last Tuesday, who hasn't even taken the subway by herself is working at a strip club. Where did I go wrong?

"You sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure Jake. Rose wouldn't lie to me."

"Ready to go inside?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Dude, look…"

"I'm frozen. I can't feel my legs."

"She's really a stripper. And she's singing."

"I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own.  
Autumn winds blowing outside the window as I look around the room and it makes me so depressed to see the room.  
There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer."  
"She we go in there and bust her."

"I…I…"

"I'll check back with you when you regain consciousness."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight! Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away? Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight! Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."

"Oh, God there goes the top. I can't look."

"Neither can I."

"They're putting money in her…"

"I thought you said you couldn't look!"

"I can't move my eyes."

"She's practically your niece!"

"I'm trying!"

"Movie stars find the end of the rainbow, with their fortune to win. It's so different from the world I'm living in. Tired of TV, I open the window and I gaze into the night but there's nothing there to see, no one in sight."

"Let's just wait until she's done."

"Good idea."

"Just turn around, please."

"Sorry."

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme a man after midnight! Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight! Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!"

Five minutes later…

"Hello, gentleman. Welcome to Parisian Nights. Would you like a table?"

"No, actually we'd like to speak with Delilah June."

"Oh. That'll be $50.00 each."

"I'm not paying $100 to talk to my cousin!"

"Rules are rules, my friend. Private meetings with one of the dancers cost $50.00 per person."

"Fine. You accept Discover?"

"Sure do. Thank you for your patronage. Delilah, there are some gentlemen here to see you!"

"Oh crap. I mean…uh… follow me into the back, boys."

"Yes, miss."

"Hello, Delilah."

"Cut the crap, Jake."

"Brianna, that's no way to talk to…"

"Look, I know why you're here and I'm not going back with you."

"You can't see your mother."

"The judge who mad that ruling has probably died by now. And besides no one's going to turn her in."

"I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine. But once they evaluate Mom and discover that she's completely mentally stable then they'll repeal the verdict."

"You actually think you're gonna get what you want?"

"I know I'll get what I want."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to continue this conversation. Brianna Finn, I am your legal guardian and you are coming home with me!"

"I don't think so."  
"Look, Brian, maybe we could handle this in a different way. You know, calmer."

"Shut up, Jake!"

"Sorry."

"Are you boys done because I have to get back to work."

"Fine, Brianna. Go find your mother. I'm done with you."

"Bye."

"Well, that backfired."

"Let's just go home."


	8. Chapter 8: The Dissertation

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 8: The Dissertation

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Dave

"See me, feel me, touch me, heal me…"

… "So, my friends and I like musicals. We get made fun of for it but the chicks really dig it. Anyway, so at a sleepover one time my friend claims that we've all decided on Rocky Horror as our group's musical. Really? Where was I when this decision was made? And last time I checked if your picking something that represents an entire group all the group members need to agree. I'm not saying that I hate Rocky Horror. But the first time I saw it I was thoroughly confused. My other friends thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. I thought I've made my feelings clear; I like the music of Rocky Horror but the plot goes over my head. Apparently, my friends still haven't grasped that concept.

What I've been trying to say for the past half-hour is that what led to me drawing disturbing pictures in art class is that I'm desperate for acceptance. Even among my friends I feel alone. They don't shun me out but I just feel like I'm a tag-a-long rather than a part of the group. I hope that while I'm here I can find a better way to communicate this fact with my friends rather than just rambling on in front of all you guys."

"Thanks, Dave. I'm glad you shared. Who would like to go next? No one. All right, looks like I'm going to have to pick someone. How bout you, Jeff?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Wonderful. Please share with us your dissertation."

Jeff

"It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table. The walk before the run. The breath before the kiss and the fear before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way…

"I guess I could just start listing the things that I believe put me here. The contributing factors: friends, family, religion, blah, blah blah. But, if I just rambled it wouldn't make any sense. So, I organized my thoughts into different categories. These sections contain information about the people who have made my condition worse. First, however, I'd like to start at the root of the problem: my grandmother's death.

My grandmother was one of the most unique people I had ever met. For an old person, she had an abundance of energy. She took fitness classes and went to all these weird restaurants. Worst part was, she tried to drag my brother, sister, and myself along with her. We weren't really close but we were closer than most kids nowadays are with their grandparents. The person who she was the closest with was my dad.

They weren't tied to the hip but they definitely talked, and argued, a lot. Even though their relationship wasn't the smoothest you could tell that there was a lot of love that existed beneath the surface. When she died, my dad couldn't handle it. He wouldn't look any of us in the eye; he just sulked. At the funeral, he was the first one to breakdown in tears. He had to start seeing a therapist just so he could go back to work. The therapist suggested that if my dad spent more time with his family it might help fill the void left behind by his mother's death. Unfortunately, my dad took this to heart. We started doing everything together. And I mean everything. From vacations to dinners, family time suddenly became all the time. This is why I started cutting. We weren't addressing the real problem. We were just pretending that everything was okay and moving on with our lives. I didn't like having to spend so much time with my parents and sibling. I would have liked some time alone!

Since I started acting down in the dumps at family gatherings my parents came up with the brilliant idea of forcing my siblings and I to hang out with their best friends new wards. (He adopted his cousin's kids. It's a really long story.) I enjoyed this at first but I still wasn't getting what I wanted. I wanted to talk about everyone's feelings! How we were reacting to grand mom's death! What our favorite memories were of her! But of course I was too chicken to say anything. I wasn't man enough. I was a wimp. I was worthless. My frustration with not being able to stand up to my family eventually led to my depression. Cutting was how I dealt with my brand new illness.

I kept my habit and my feelings well hidden. I didn't want anyone to be concerned for me. But after a few years it became obvious that I was different. It wasn't because of the clothes I liked or my varying taste in music. I just acted awkward. My parents decided to ignore it. However, I wanted to act was my business. My dad just assumed it was how theatre people were supposed to act. After awhile my mom decided to find out what was wrong. First, she put a stop to the whole family gathering business. There was no use for it anymore. Then, she started setting aside time to talk with me. I liked our little meetings. I was finally getting what I wanted. I was still depressed but I was little less depressed then I had been. The talks made me feel more connected to my family and made hanging out with the Finns a little more enjoyable. But I just couldn't stop my cutting. I was weak and cutting became the perfect crutch.

As you can imagine as the years went on the cutting persisted and my weakness grew. Not only would this seem natural, (I mean after all no one was intercepting it), but I feel that every aspect of my life has contributed to the growth of my illness. As I have mentioned before to just name them in a haphazard way would cause me to talk in circles. So, I've divided the remaining parts of my dissertation into sections and will now proceed to discuss each in length. The sections are as follows: friends, parents, school, directors/instructors, therapist, religion, and enemies.

Friends: My friends, though they may be few in number, have been supportive of me throughout my life. I'm very lucky to have them and have enjoyed a lot of great times with them. My two closest friends I've gone through practically every year of school with since second grade. Now is the point where I'm supposed to say that my friends are the only people I feel comfortable opening up to. Sadly, over the years this fact has changed. Back when my problems weren't so major I used to tell my friends everything. I even remember yammering on and on when I was in fourth grade about how stressed out I was. I also remember one of my friends getting extremely irritated about that. But, for the most part, my friends were the best people to tell my secrets to.

I don't necessarily know when the change happened but as I got older I became more introverted. I had never been a loud person by nature but as I grew up I just became quieter. My friends didn't mind this. They have accepted me no matter what. But there's a part of me that just wishes that they'd notice the change. They still think that I'm the same person they met when they were eight. Well, I hate to break it to them but I'm not! Maybe back then I would have spoken up for myself and said what was on my mind. But now I have to be asked what's on my mind. And I mean asked directly. I know that this would be a pain in the ass but I'm particular and moody and I like to be treated in a specific way. Maybe it's me who needs to change. After all this waiting to be asked behavior isn't a very mature way to act. But my friends don't even notice that that's what I want. They're the type of people you have to spell things out for. They're book smart but that's all they got. They can't make a decision without an example to follow. Their parents like a certain kind of music so they follow suit. The rest is self-explanatory.

I do love my friends. I don't want to throw all my anger at them. But I just can't help it. They've been loyal, as I've mentioned. And they're always there to lend a helping hand if you ask. But I guess I have to agree with Dave on this one. I just feel a little left out sometimes. I know it doesn't happen intentionally. This is just one of the instances when I wish they would wake-up and smell the roses. My friends and I hang out in this little group. I'd prefer to hang out with my friends one-on-one but this big group idea makes them happy so like my mom says, pick your battles. Before I came here there were a few instances in which some of our friends started hanging out together and neglected to include me. Now I know I shouldn't act selfish. After all, I just said that I support this smaller groups idea. But I still hoped that I would be included. I just have this sinking feeling that I'm becoming an afterthought. And I really hope it doesn't happen.

There's more that I could say about my friends. But I won't. I don't want to rehash every quark they have that gets on my nerves. We only have so much time. So, I'll just summarize the key points: I wish they'd include me more and I wish they'd address the change in my behavior. I love the fact that they're willing to accept me no matter what happens but I wish they'd wake up and see that I have a problem. I'm not the type of person whose going to run to them covered in tears; I need them to come to me.

Parents: My dad's a rabbi and my mom is involved in business. A clever comedian could probably come up within a million jokes regarding that pairing. Like my friends they've been supportive and claim that they love me no matter what. But as I've grown into a teenager things have changed and new problems have formed.

One main problem is trust. My say they trust me but I know they don't. If they really trusted me they wouldn't watch me like a hawk. You'd think with three kids in the house they'd lay off. After all, I'm the middle child. Aren't we supposed to develop middle child syndrome? I guess in some respects they've let me slip between the cracks. I do keep a lot of secrets from them. However, they still manage to come into my room without knocking, stand over my shoulder while I'm watching TV, listen in on phone calls, and ask a thousand and one questions before I go anywhere! If they want me to be able to trust other people they're going to have to cut me some slack.

Another problem is that I know they're disappointed in me. With all my mental problems and little quarks I know they're disappointed that I'm not the son they hoped for. They haven't said anything verbally but just from they way acted towards my cutting and coming here I know they're hurt. It's not like I planned this. I need kneel before God and ask him to turn me into a psychopath! Look I know that by taking me to therapy and placing me in this hospital it shows that they're good parents. That they care about their child enough that they're willing to place him into uncomfortable situations in order to improve his mental state. But my gives the impression that he's aggravated that he has to pay for all this. Maybe he's who I'm really mad at. After all, my mom says that we're a lot alike.

My dad is a good person. Reliable, fun to be around, generous, and kin. But he sings to himself and shouts out weird phrases for no apparent reason. He has a short temper and gets anger at the slightest of problems. And I remember that soon after my cutting was revealed he called my habit disgusting and said I needed to see a real professional. Oh, and he also insinuated that I needed a lobotomy. I understand the frustration in having a child with mental illness. You feel like you've failed. All the plans you made and the dreams you had have been thrown out the window. But anger is not the right way to deal with that type of situation. You need to handle things in a calm and collective matter. Or it could come to bite you in the ass.

One more thing that my parents do too much of is talk. My mom is always saying that she wants me to communicate better with her and my father. But maybe if she would stop making suggestions every time I talk to her than maybe I'd be a little more enthusiastic when it comes to telling her where I am. This also goes back to the trust issue. When it comes to me everything's interconnected. One issue affects the other.

So, getting back to my parents excessive talking all my dad ever talks about is work. True, his line of work is much more unique than those of most parents but that doesn't mean I want to hear about it every minute that he's home. I use to speak a lot more at the dinner table. But my dad has always controlled the bulk of the conversation. I just wish he'd shut up every once in awhile and let me have my say. Maybe if he didn't talk so much I'd get the impression that he cared about my thoughts.

School: I need to switch gears. If I keep ranting and raving about the faults I find in my parents we'll be here all night. Now, I'll talk about school. I'm proud to say that I've been fairly successful in school. True, I've been thrown a few curve balls here and there but for the most part I've been able to maintain a high average. So, why do I feel that school is a contributing factor of my depression? Because I just don't feel excited about school anymore. Maybe this is more of a symptom rather than a cause but either way it's a problem that needs to be addressed. When I was a little kid I loved school. A true blue nerd. I'm not saying that I want to get back to those days but I just wish that I could feel interested in learning. I'm not slacking off; I know grades are important so I'm not even going to attempt to take it easy. But when it comes to assignments I'm just doing them to get them done. I have no pride in my work.

Directors/Instructors: As I may have mentioned to most of you I'm a performer. I don't really have one specific area of interest. I'm more along the lines of a jack-of-all-trades. I'm involved in singing, acting, guitar playing, and the fine arts. I thank my instructors a great deal for what they've taught me. Without them I wouldn't have the shred of talent that I currently posses. But sometimes I just don't think they see all that I have to offer. I try to always give a hundred percent but as my illness has grown and developed it has started to get in the way.

For example, last summer I committed what felt like a theatre felony. I participated in two shows at about the same time. One of my friends' father's joked that I'd start saying lines from one show while I was supposed to be performing the other. I brushed off all these comments. By the time the second show started the first show was almost done rehearsing. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I spent my days running from one rehearsal into another. I was barely eating and didn't have enough time to rehearse all the material from either show. The first show actually turned out to be a success but my performance in the second show lacked. I got a lousy part and since I was light-headed and could barely concentrate I was unable to show the directors my true talents. This made me even more depressed. That was my last year to be in that program and I blew it.

Therapist: My mom brought me to a therapist after she found out that I was cutting. He wasn't like the therapists we have here. He acted like he knew everything about me. I put on an act so he couldn't get too close. Even though he was supposed to be trained to deal with people like me he couldn't see that I was lying through my teeth. Thankfully, I only had to go to him a few times before he sent me here. Why do I blame this guy for adding to my depression? Because at that point I was in denial and when someone's in denial they don't feel that comfortable addressing their flaws.

Religion: I live with a rabbi. I've spent 75% of my life in a synagogue. Yet I'm unable to feel a connection to my religion. When I was younger I felt completely connected to God. I believed all the stories I heard and practiced the traditions with complete conviction. But as I got older and developed depression I just didn't feel the same way. I didn't stop believing but I felt as if those around me were questioning my faith and I just couldn't help but rethink my choices.

I've never asked for forgiveness from people I've hurt during the high holidays. I've always asked God for things and haven't give God anything in return. I'd like to think that God's punishing me for not being dedicated enough. And yet if God hates me so much why am I still here?

Enemies: I tend to think negative thoughts about people. But, hey, don't we all? We'd all like to pretend we're saints and treat everyone with kindness but we don't There are certain people we hate for one reason or another. I'm no exception. I try to keep my feelings to myself. And so far I've been successful. And still, I've managed to create enemies. These people not only think I'm strange but insist on making front of me to my face. They also patronize me instead of showing me their true feelings. I understand I'm no prize but I don't deserve to be treated like a criminal.

I came here against my will. No one wants to admit they have a problem. As depressed as I was I didn't want any help. But now that I'm here and see that therapists here are non-threatening and actually care about what we have to say I'm a little more receptive. If I could deal with the original cause of my depression maybe I can then deal with the contributing factors. And, hopefully in my year here I'll be able to turn my life around.


	9. Chapter 9

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 9: Far away 

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

" It's an affair of the heart…"

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who suggested it anyway."

"Well then why are you stalling?"

"Stalling? I'm not stalling!"

"You call making out with me for two hours not stalling?"

"We've made out plenty of times before."

"But not for two hours straight. Look, if you wanna back out its cool. It's a big step. We can wait."

"I don't wanna wait."

"Well, then can we go to my room, please?"

"Just five more minutes."

"Jon!"

"Ok, fine. Guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what. We've taken the necessary precautions. Nothing's going to go wrong."

"I know I just can't stop worrying."

"Jon, listen to me. We are two responsible young adults. We've discussed this rationally and have taken all precautions needed to ensure that we don't have to go out and buy a crib. Everything's going to be fine. Now, before my parents get home, can we please go up to my luxurious attic bedroom and do what we intended to do?"

"Well, since you put it like that."

"I'll race ya."

"Hey, no head start! That's not fair!"

20 minutes later

"That was worth the two hour wait."

"You're welcome."

"You're so conceded."

"K, let's not fight now. It'll ruin the moment."

"Sounds like a good idea. So, Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you um ever… um…"

"Did I ever…?"

"Did you ever do what we did en seul?"

"En seul? OH! Um, yeah. Did you ever?"

"A few times."

"Karena Steinman, you are quite an intriguing person."

"You're pretty interesting yourself."

"I love you, K."

"I love you, Jon."

Life is sweet.

Rose

"A new life…what I wouldn't give to have a new life…"

It's been two months since Brian came back from his little road trip. Since his glorious return I haven't gotten to spend as much time with Isaac but such is life. My sister is dead set against coming back home. Her plan, according to Brian, is to show up on our mother's doorstep and live with her for the rest of her life. Brian hopes that my mom has the courtesy to send her straight back to New York but I know that that dream will never actually happen. Brianna will twist my mother's arm until it's about to pop off. She has a way of getting to you; of messing with you're mind till you can't recognize which thoughts are your own. According to Jon she'd make an excellent Jewish mother.

You're probably wondering why I'm acting so calm. I care about my sister. I'd like her to come to her senses and get the hell home. However, I'm not going to be waiting by the door on bated breath until she decides to mosey on back to the east coast. My sister is becoming a young woman. In two weeks she'll be turning fifteen. It's time that she start taking responsibility for her actions. Going to see my mother is a huge mistake. I miss her and wish that I could share in her new life with her. But the judge ruled against it. Even though when you're seven being torn away from your mother practically kills you when you look back on it ten years later it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. The judge had his reasons. I understand how hard it's been for my sister. After all I had two more years with mom and even though she wasn't there to help me through those awkward pre-teen years those extra 24 months helped out a lot. I understand how my sister's feeling but running away from your home and your friends and missing your first day of high school isn't going to solve anything. It's like the old saying goes: If you love someone, set them free. It's time Brianna set our mother free and start a brand new life.

Jeff

"Don't go breakin my heart…"

It's been two months since I've given my dissertation. Not to toot my own horn but I think it went pretty well. It felt good to get all that stuff off my chest. It made receiving therapy a whole lot easier to do. And to top it all of it got me the girl of my dreams. I bet you're confused so I'll let this convenient flashback do the talking.

(Flashback)

I can't believe I said all that. I've never been able to reveal that much about myself to anyone including my own friends and family. I think this place is really having an affect on me. Luckily, I was the last person to go. Now I get to go back to my room and console myself after spilling my guts all over the floor.

"That was really impressive."

Who said that?

"Turn around."

"Oh, um April. Uh, that's your name, right?"

"Yes, it is. That was a really impressive speech you just gave."

"Thanks, but I know for a fact that you're not in the class."

"Well, actually I was registered but I swapped it for a dance class."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I claimed that physical activity would be better therapy than sitting and writing all day. But really it was because I like to dance."

"That's awesome."

"I know."

"That still doesn't explain how you heard my dissertation."

"I decided to skip dance today and wander around the halls."

"And you didn't get caught?"

"I ducked into the bathroom if I saw someone coming."

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"So, you really like what I had to say?"

"Yeah, it was relatable."

"Thanks."

"I totally got what you were saying about feeling left out amongst your friends. My gal pals do the exact same thing. Like, just before I arrived here they were going to bake a cake for one of our friends who was going out of town. I thought I made it clear that I would be interested in attending but apparently my communication skills really suck. Next week I see pictures on Facebook of their little get together."

"That sucks."

"I know. And then, I swear one of my friends has started treating me differently."

"Why? Just because you have depression?"

"I think so. She used to act the same way around me that she did our other friends. But now it's like she keeps me at arms length."

"I feel bad for you."

"Thanks. Us lunatics gotta stick together, right?"

"Exactly."

"Wanna sit with me at dinner?"

"Sure."

(End of flashback)

Ever since then we've been spending every day together. And tonight we're having our first date. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Dating isn't allowed at this hospital. But we've found a way to get around that. Every other month you're allowed to get a pass for recreational time. This means that you can hop a bus to the movies, hang out around the grounds, play basketball, whatever your little, crazy heart desires. So, April and I both signed up. Now, you're going to ask why April chose me. The specifics I'm not quite sure of but during one of our daily talks she mentioned that ever since I arrived she's been keeping her eye on me. Then I proceeded to tell her that the feeling was mutual. I really couldn't be happier right now. I'm going on my first date with the hottest girl I've ever seen and to top it all off she's as crazy as I am!

"Love in a mental hospital. I swear it's like a twisted version of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest."

"Thanks for your support, Dave."

"In all seriousness, I'm happy f or you."

"Thanks, man."

"Now, go out there and don't come home until you get yourself a goodnight kiss!"

"Aye, aye, sir."

First, I have to go to the front desk and pick up my pass. April went first because if they find out that two patients of opposite genders are spending time alone together disciplinary action will be taken. Once you've signed for your pass you could throw that thing in a trash can, turn it into confetti, flush it down the toilet, it doesn't matter. As long as they have it on record that you signed for your pass, that's all that matters. Now, that that major bridge has been crossed let the date commence!

Oh, God. She got dressed up. Her outfit isn't formal but it's certainly nicer than what I'm wearing. She's gonna think I'm a slob and change her mind. Crap. The only time a girl wanted to go out with me and I'm gonna ruin it cause I look like some hobo off the street.

"Hey, Jeff."

"Good evening, April. You look nice."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Whew. Dodged a bullet there.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"How about we just take a walk around the grounds?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Shall we proceed?"

"You're such a dork. But that's what I like about you."

A girl who likes dorks; I definitely hit the jackpot! Well, I'm gonna go enjoy my date. Catch ya later!

Erica

"I'm here without you, baby, but you're still on my lonely mind…"

Stupid seventh grade homework. Stupid bat mitzvah prep. Stupid big brother in a stupid mental institution. Stupid other big brother and his stupid pretty girlfriend. Stupid best friend and her boyfriend. Stupid parents pretending everything's fine. Stupid cancellation of our monthly movie trip. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate my life. Grr.

Brianna

" You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say…you'll be here in my heart always…"

I did it. I saved enough money to buy a new wardrobe and pay for bus fair to Phoenix, Arizona. I'm going not only to see my mother again but also to live with her. I can't believe this day's really here. As I board the bus in my hot new pants I can't believe I'm actually doing this. And Brian, the little do-gooder that he is didn't stop me. I was able to work around his feeble attempt to discourage me. And don't pretend that you're supportive. I know you have the same mindset that he has. I know you don't think that she'll take me in. Well, I got news for you Internet audience she's my mother, she loves me, and she will take me in! Still in disbelief? Then why don't you join me on my journey? C'mon don't be shy it'll be fun. Better buckle up, it's gonna be a long ride.

Two days on the road. How you holdin up? Good? Yeah, that's what I thought. I had a feeling Greyhound would be a good choice. I could've taken a plane but that would've meant that I would have been a stripper for at least two more months. I know that most people think that strippers make a lot of money. That might be true in most circles but in the customers in Paris, Texas are a little on the cheap side. Yes! We're here! We're pulling into the bus depot. I made it! I mean, uh, we made it. I'm one step closer to living with my mother. And I couldn't be happier.

105 Pine Lane Road. This is it. You can get lost now. I wanna enjoy every bit of this moment.

"Brianna? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I didn't go back to school in September. I've been spending all my time trying to get to you."

"Does Brian know?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. I wanna live with you."

"Please, come inside and unpack your things."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm so glad to have you home."

"So, you're not gonna send me back to New York?"

"I've waited years for this moment. So, the answer to that question would be, no."

Told ya so.


	10. Chapter 10

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 10: Metamorphosis 

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

"Just another day that I had the best day of my life…"

It's my sister's bat mitzvah today. I'd be happy for her except that she's adopting a bridezilla-ish attitude. I understand that she's upset that she couldn't study with Dad and that Jeff can't be here today. But that doesn't give her the right to act like a control freak.

"Why are you standing around? We have to take pictures!"

"Okay, I'm coming Erica! Relax!"

"I am relaxed!"

Kill me. Seriously, she's worse than caffeine deprived Karina. Hopefully, her demeanor will change once she's up on the bema with everyone staring at her. She loves to perform. So, hopefully that'll put her in a better mood. At least I have Karina by my side to get me through the day. Little Miss "this is my day and I didn't invite her!" wasn't very happy but Mom and Dad are paying for this whole thing and they didn't care if I brought a guest. They're even starting to come around to the fact that we're getting pretty close. They don't know how close but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Jon! You're not smiling wide enough!"

"Bite me."

"Hey, you two that's enough. Today's supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"Why don't you tell Miss PMS that?"

"Stop it! I hate you! You suck as a brother!"

"I haven't done anything wrong! You're the one who's been criticizing me all week!"

"Because you can't do anything right!"

"Hey, Erica I hope you choke up there. Literally, choke on your tongue you…"  
"ENOUGH! I know these past couple months have been rough on all of us. Having Jeff missing doesn't make the situation any better. But we need to pull together and help make this day a day that Erica will remember forever. And not for the wrong reasons."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, sorry."  
"Now, I believe it's time for the bat mitzvah girl to take her place. Let's go everybody! It's show time!"

Rose

"Just dance, gonna be okay, da-doo, just dance…"

Today, Brian and I are attending Erica Schram's bat mitzvah. Why wouldn't we be in attendance? We do to each and every one of the Schrams life cycle events. We're practically part of the family. It sucks not having Brianna here. She loves learning about Jewish culture. And going to parties. Today would've been a lot of fun for her. I haven't spoken to her since she moved in with Mom. Well, that conversation was more along the lines of she called and I yelled at her for twenty minutes about what an idiotic choice she had made. She let me rant and then proceeded to tell me how much fun she was having, how great her new school was, and how awesome her newfound family was treating her. Then she hung up. I guess she thought I cared about what was going on in her life. I mean, I do care. It's just that right now the details of Brianna's life are being overshadowed by my desire for her to come home. I just want things to go back to the way they were seven months ago. Is that so much to ask? I don't think so! Oh, the service is starting. Gotta go!

Jeff

"Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you…"

Today is Erica's bat mitzvah. My mom tried to get me signed out for the day but my doctors said I had already used too many passes this month already. That made me a little depressed but then I looked across the dining hall at April. Even though it hurts me deeply to be unable to support my sister on one of the most important days of her life I at least get to be with April. I like the staff here and Dave, beside his anal sleeping habits, has proved to be a very decent roommate. But April has truly become my best friend. I know that sounds like a cliché but it's true. She's been through the same thing I have. She didn't feel like she could confide her feelings of depression to her family so she instead decided to inflict pain on herself. Just like me. Both of us feel like we can't connect with our friends. Both of us have struggled with maintaining our religious beliefs. And both of us love musicals. I know that last one wasn't serious but it's still important. Since I've used all my passes I have to wait a few weeks before I can see her again. But there's always lunch and dinner. And God invented texting for a reason.

"Dude, stop daydreaming! It's almost time for lunch!"

Gotta go, my lady waits.

Erica

"There's a knock on my door but I'm not gonna open it. I'm gonna close my eyes and maybe it will go away…"

I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna do this. Lessons were hell. This dress is too tight. My brother is stuck in some mental place hooking up with his new girlfriend. Jon has to bring his stupid bimbo here today. With everyone in my life driving me insane how do they expect me to remain calm enough to lead a service? Honestly! Jon and Jeff had awesome experiences. Of course, my dad helped them every step of the way. He gave each of them the "I love that I suck" talk and it worked like a dream. But when I start my lessons he's off in the middle of nowhere searching for the lost Finn sister. He returns just in the nick of time. But then what does he tell me? He can't officiate because he thinks that he'd get too emotional. Get too emotional? What kinda bullshit is that? Oh crap, I'm on. Gotta go.

1 hour later…

_ "_Vayeishev. My portion. You just heard it. For those of you, who can't translate Hebrew in your head, allow me to translate. Vayeishev describes, in a nutshell, how Joseph's brothers threw him into slavery. As many of you know my brother, Jeff, is currently in a mental hospital receiving treatment for severe depression. How can this be equated with slavery? It can't. But what can be compared are Jacob's feelings toward losing his son and my feelings regarding the loss of my brother. He's not dead, like Jacob thought Joseph was. But it still feels like he's not here; he's not on Earth. He's in a different world. Jeff's made friends. His condition is improving. He can venture out into the world but for some reason, we haven't visited him. It took forever for Joseph to be reunited with his family. Let's hope the same doesn't happen here. Now is the part where I'm supposed to talk about my mitzvah project and how that ties in with everything. I tutored kids at my school. But, today I'm going to give myself a new project. I'm going to volunteer at a mental hospital. Not necessarily the same one my brother's at but some facility within a five mile radius. I'm going to help people, like my brother, who felt that all hope was lost and are now in the process of learning how beautiful life can be. I want to prevent other sisters, brothers, mothers, and fathers from going through what my family is experiencing. I'd like to dedicate this day to Jeff. He's my best friend and he's missing."

Brianna

"Consider yourself part of the family…"

Life in Arizona rocks. I love my new family. That doesn't mean I don't miss my old one. Although they don't seem too pleased to hear from me when I call. So, you know what? Screw them. I love my new school and every out here is really friendly. The only real problem is the weather. It's too God damn hot! Honestly, I'm dying and the air conditioner is on full blast. I'm currently sharing a room with Adam's daughters, Lexi and Chelsea. Adam and my mom also have a son together, Ryan. I feel lucky that I have such an extended family. I wish Rose could see this. I wish she'd accept my decision. Could I have handled it in a better manner than I did? Yes. Could I have established a relationship with my mother and the Thatchers without breaking the law? Yes. But I acted on impulse. I did what I thought was right. And if I end up regretting my decision then so be it. I'm happy here. Well, sort of. I do miss my friends back home and the Schrams. But I have to suck it up and deal with the hand I dealt myself right? Right? I wish you could respond back to me. Later.


	11. Chapter 11

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 11: You and me are sinking like quicksand…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

"Wanna get rowdy. Gonna get a little unruly. Get it fired up in a hurry. Wanna get dirty…"

It's March 1st today. Two weeks until I get my class ring. My school is so weird. Unlike every other high school that just gives you your ring in advisory or something my school has to turn it into a whole event. The ring ceremony. Such a stupid idea. If you order a ring but don't want to attend the ceremony you can pick it up at the class sponsor's office. But of course before I could hide the invitation my mother saw it and decided for me that I was going. She'll be there crying and taking pictures. Shoot me.

On the bright side Karena and I are still going strong. I can't believe it's been almost a year since we first started dating. It really flew by. I guess people are right when they say time flies when you're having fun. I wonder who could be knocking.

"Hey!"  
"Hello, baby."

"Karena are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"Cause your breath smells like a really hefty dose of Manischevitz."

"I wasn't drinking."

"Uh-huh."

"You think I'm lying? Jon I'm you girlfriend! I'd never lie to you."  
"You haven't in the past. That doesn't mean you won't start now."

"Okay, so I had a few drinks."

"With who?"

"Sandra and June. We we're having an SAT study party and then Leslie came over and she just got into partying and stuff. So she brought over some wine and we shared it."

"Did you walk here from Leslie's?"

"I took the subway."  
"I'm not letting you go back out in public. My mom's in Idaho on a business trip. So, since there's a car free I'll take you home."

"But I don't wanna go home."  
"Karena, you're drunk. I'm taking you home. Just hope your parents aren't around. Do they work on the weekends?"

"Can't we stay here?"

"No."

"But you're parents aren't around. I could spend the night here and you can take me home in the morning."

"As much as I like that idea I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Plus, my parents don't allow co-ed sleepovers."

"Can we have a little fun first before we leave?"

"I'm not sleeping with you if you're drunk."

"Please."

"No. Plus I'm out of protection anyway."

"So, I'm out of my pills. I don't care."

"Well, I care. Our luck something will happen, okay?"

"Not okay."

"Karena! Let go of my arm! I'm not doing this!"

"Yes you are."

"You know if you force me into this it counts as rape."

"You wouldn't report me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Then don't make me force you. Please. Just this once."

"Damn my weak male urges."

Rose

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you…"

Prom is in 1 month and two days. I've got my dress and my date. I know it's probably not safe for me to be this obsessed with prom but I just can't help it. Okay, so it's only junior prom. Not that big of a deal. But being a girly-girl I enjoy events like this. Which is why whenever Brian or anyone else for that matter talks to me I always turn the topic of conversation over to prom.

Isaac's also excited for prom. It's for completely different reasons than me but still. It's good to have something else in common. With my sister gone we've grown closer. It's like we're more than just a couple, we're lifelong friends. I know you don't wanna hear me gush about Isaac either but unfortunately, at this point in time, those are the only two things I wanna talk about. It's either prom or Isaac. Take your pick.

"You're looking at more dresses? I thought you already bought one."

"These are options that Lisa is considering. I'm just helping her narrow them down."

"I swear over the years the emphasis on the importance of prom has grown. When I was your age girls never agonized this much over finding a dress."

"Maybe not that you could see. Did you even go to any of your proms?"

"Yes. Okay, so I only went to senior prom but still."

"Are there pictures?"

"They are safely at my parents' house and you will never gain access to them."

"I have my ways."

"Don't you dare."  
"What, I just wanna look at them. It's not like I'm gonna post them on the internet."

"No matter what you say or even if you bribe me nothing is going to make me trust you enough to let you look or even be in the same room as my prom pictures."

"If you're so intent on hiding them they must be really bad."

"I wouldn't say they're bad I just had a few pimples, that's all."

"A few Brian?"

"Okay, so they called me pizza face."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't think I can't see you hiding your laughter."

"I'll stop. I promise."

"Just go wash up. We're eating dinner soon."

"Why are we eating so early?"

"I'm on confession duty tonight."

"Gotcha."

"I'm just heating up leftovers. It should be ready in a few."

"I'll be right there."

I gotta head out. See you on prom night!

Jeff

"In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night. While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight…"

"I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"How could I not have noticed? Their voices sound so similar."  
"You made a mistake dude. Get over yourself."

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out that Matthew Morrison was the original Link in Hairspray."

"It's a simple mistake, Dave. You're not like me who reads the jackets of every cd that he buys."

"I swear I'm so slow sometimes."

"Dave…"

"I'm stupid."

"Dave!"

"Yes?"

"Remember how you're always complaining that no one finds you attractive?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think that maybe instances like this are the reason why?"

"You have a point."

"Dad?"

"Hi, Jeff."

"Oh my God. I thought you guys would never visit!"

"Don't get too excited. It's just me. Your mom's away on business, Jon's being himself and Erica's at a sleepover."

"It's okay. It's just good to see someone."

"We all miss you terribly."

"I miss you guys, too."

"Just five more months and you'll be home."

"Thank God. You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks. So, where's your roommate?"

"In the bathroom sobbing."

"Why?"

"Long story. So, how's the life of a New York rabbi?"

"Not bad. Same old same. Just finished up services a few hours ago."

"Any bar or bat mitzvahs?"

"Not this week. Did your sister tell you what she did?"

"She put her service up on YouTube. I watched part of it."

"You watch, when she gets married she'll do the same thing with the wedding video."

"Just like Mom. Has to make a big deal out of everything."

"Don't insult your mother."

"Sorry."

"How's therapy?"

"It's been going well. And I'm not just saying that because you're here and you're the one that signs the checks. I might have been pissed at first but being here has been very good for me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Your mom would be happy to hear it too."

"I haven't seen her since she dropped me off."

"I know."

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell I'm sorry I gave her attitude before I left. I love her more than anything and I didn't mean for there to be bad blood between us."

"I'll give her the message when she gets back on Tuesday."

"Where is she this time?'

"Boise, Idaho."

"Idaho?"

"Yeah, the corporate office is setting up a smaller office there."

"Why Idaho? Such a random state to house a business."

"Well, they already have offices in Philly and Austin so maybe they're just trying to branch out."

"Maybe. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here today?"

"A father can't visit his son without being interrogated?"

"Dad."

"Your sister."

"Is everything okay with her? I mean I've been texting her everyday but if something happened she might not want to tell me right away."

"She's fine. It's just her d'var torah is reverberating in my brain. In fact in has been since she read it."

"What did she say?"

"I guess you didn't get to that part of the video."

"No, I stopped after her Torah portion."

"She spoke about you. She talked about how she missed you and how she felt like you were missing. I felt so guilty about not being there the day your mom brought you here and not calling you enough. You mean everything to me. I just couldn't forgive myself for not letting you know that."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

"You know we have to hug now right?"

"I kinda had a feeling that would happen."

"Hey, Jeff here's your cd back. Oh, hi."

"April this is my dad, Jacob Schram."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm April Marquez."

"Hi, April. It's a pleasure."

"Well, I better head over to dinner. You coming Jeff?"

"I'm gonna spend a little more time with my dad but you can take Dave with you."

"Joy of joys. Dave, get out of the bathroom, now!"

"I don't wanna face anybody!"

"Dave! If you don't get out of that bathroom right now I will bust down that down and go crazy Latina on your ass!"

"I'm ready."

"See you later, Jeff. Nice meeting you Mr. Schram."

"Nice meeting you too, April. Who is she?"

"We're kind of seeing each other."

"Really? So is she the reason you ran out if passes?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"You got your first girlfriend. Of course I'm happy."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

"I have an idea. You still have passes available?"

"I think I have about three left."

"How bout I take you out to dinner?"

"That sounds awesome. Last week April and I went to this cheap Chinese place. They have really good food."

"Sounds great. Let's go get you checked out."

"Dad, the front desk is this way."

"I knew that."

Erica

"You know whatever life puts you through, I'll be there for you…"

"You look tired."

"Chad, do you know why it's called a sleepover?"

Why?"

"Cause you sleep when it's over."

"Very funny."

"Thanks again for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me. I don't mind bringing you your subway pass."

"Just don't tell my dad that I gave you a key to my house. I don't think he'd appreciate it very much."

"My lips are sealed. So, why did you guys do?"

"Just girl stuff."

"Talk about boys and paint each other's nails?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just messing with you. Oh, I keep forgetting to ask you. Wanna be my date for the freshman formal?"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Two weeks from yesterday."

"Thanks for the short notice."

"I told you I kept forgetting."

"I guess basketball must be taking up most of the capacity of your brain."

"Will you go with me or not?"

"Of course. I'll just borrow one of the rejects that Rose didn't want to wear to prom."

"Isn't she taller than you?"

"I can always take it somewhere and get it shortened."

"What color is it?"

"I'll let you know."

"What type of food are they having?"

"Probably a buffet. I think that's what they're gonna do for the sophomores."

"What's the theme?"

"Enchanted Kingdom."

"Who came up with it?"

"My wonderful class president Gabrielle Stevens."

"Please tell me they elect new officers every year."

"They do."

"Thank God. I'd hate for you to be stuck with that bitch for four years."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I've never heard you curse before."

"Really? You must have."

"I don't think so."

"I guess I'll just have to curse more often."

"That isn't what I meant."

"I think the train is late."

"As always."

"Gotta love public transportation in New York."

"How's school?"

"Okay. Hate my math teacher though."

"What did Ms. Belmont do this time?"

"She's just so bitter all the time. And when she's substituting another class she always makes us play scrabble. Or sometimes she'll read movie reviews to bus out loud. I can't wait till I don't have her anymore."

"Just a few more months."

"Thank God."

"I think you need sleep."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I'm serious. No dinner just go straight to your room and go to sleep."

"Yes, Dad."

"C'mon get up. Train's here."

"If I fall asleep during the ride will you wake me up?"

"Don't I always."

"You're awesome."

"I know."

Brianna

"I need you to know I miss you…"

"You sure you wanna go back there?"

"I thought I'd love being here. And I did. But every day that goes by I miss my old life. I miss New York traffic. I miss my crowded roach filled apartment. And I miss my sister."

"I understand baby. Maybe you living with me was a stretch. Maybe we can just have you visit every summer."

"Christmas break too?"

"I think you might wanna spend the holidays with Rose."

"Yeah. That might be better."

"And instead of you traipsing all over the country I bought you a ticket on the first flight out of here on Monday."

"Mom, I told you I was gonna use my own money to get home."

"I thought I'd give my little girl one last present before she went home."

"Mom, you've been too good to me."

"You deserve it, baby. You're the best a mom could ask for."

"I'm gonnna miss you."

"We still have the summers. And there's always texting."

"True. Guess I better start packing."

"Want me to help you?"

"I think I can take care of it."

"We're gonna go to Chuck's Steaks for dinner."

"I love that place!"

"I thought it'd be a nice treat for your last meal."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Sorry. Just let me know when you're hungry."

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, baby. I'm here for you anytime."

Jake

"Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth. I do recall those were the best times, most of all…"

"What would possess Karena to drink?"

"I just think school's been getting to her. Her parents made her take three AP classes and combined with SAT prep she's gone insane."

"It's a shame. You don't feel that way about school, do you?"

"Not really. I mean I'm a little stressed but I think I'll be okay."

"Has Karena talked to anyone about how stressed out she is?"

"I told her to make an appointment with the school psychologist but I don't know if she did nor not."

"I guess the best thing you can do is be there for her."

"I'm trying."

"Jon?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What's up?"

"I think you're moving too fast with Karena."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I know you've been together for almost a year now but I just think you got too attached too fast."

"Too attached?"

"You spend every possible minute you can with each other or you're texting or your video chatting or you're talking on the phone. I just think you need to make some time to spend a few days apart."

"But you just said I should be there for her. And how do you expect me to avoid her? We go to the same school!"

"I know what I said but being there for her doesn't mean you necessarily need to be in the room. The best thing you can do is give her space. And I don't mean avoid her. Just don't be so clingy."

"I'll try. But I love her."

"That's another thing too. I know there's a good chance you might be in love with her but I just think you rushed into saying it too fast. You just got too serious too quickly."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just trying to give you some fatherly advice."

"Well, maybe I don't want your fatherly advice."

"All I'm saying is that the quicker you get close with someone the more likely your relationship will fall apart."

"And how do you know this?"

"I was young once too. I had a few serious relationships before your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I thought she was the greatest thing in the world and they we broke up. Maybe you and Karena are different but I just don't wanna see you get your heart broken."

"Thanks, for the concern Dad but I think Karena and I are gonna make it. I'm gonna play some video games in my room. See you in the morning."

"Night, son."

"Night, Dad."


	12. Chapter 12

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 12: It's gonna be a night to remember…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

"Went to sleep with you on my mind…"

It's Junior Prom tonight. Karena's more excited than I am but it's still really cool. Totally kicks Freshman Formal and Soph Hop's asses. We not only get to get dressed up for this we get to go to a hotel. This year it's at the New York Marriott. True it's not super fancy but it's better than the school gym which is where all the freshman, sophomore, and holiday dances are held. I was gonna go in for a limo with Brett and Aaron but my dad said we should wait till Senior Prom for that. Aaron opted to drive us down in his dad's van. I'm praying we get down there alive.

Karena told me her dress is royal blue with sparkles. She told me the brand but like I pay attention to those things. I'm hoping it matches my ring I gave her. Yes, that's right. I gave away my class ring. My mom was kinda pissed but I thought it would be cute. It's like a promise ring. She wears my ring on one hand and he one she got for herself on the other. It makes me happy to see her with that ring. It's like we're joined together.

Anyway, I better finish getting ready. Aaron texted and said he picked up Brett and his date so he's gonna pick up Karena and bring her here for more pictures. I feel bad for Aaron. He asked a bunch of girls if they wanted o go with him but they turned him down. I don't think that guy will ever get laid. Oh, that's my phone again.

"What's up Aaron?"

"I'm about five minutes away from your house. You ready yet?"

"Yeah, just gotta get Karena's corsage out of the fridge."

"You put the corsage in the fridge?"

"My mom told me to do it! You know, Aaron you really shouldn't be driving while talking on your cell."

"You're on speaker."

"Oh, never mind."

"I'll see ya in a few."

"Bye."

"Jon, you ready?"

"Yes, Mom. Be out in a minute!"

Here I go. Check in with you later.

Rose

"You and me can write a bad romance…"

It's April 3rd, 2021. It's Junior Prom night. The night I've waited for. My date is the love of my life. My dress has a black bodice and a black and white patterned skirt. My shoes are silver, with jewels cascading down the front. And to top it all off they are three and a half inches tall. The tallest shoes I've ever worn. I don't care how much my feet hurt. I'm wearing them all night. I can't wait Isaac to get here. He showed me pictures of his tux. Whoever said all tuxes look the same lied. Okay, we'll a lot of them do but it's how you wear it that really matters. He's gonna look so hot. And my hair is half up half down with a bunch of wavy curls. It'll fall down after the first dance but as long as it looks good in the initially pictures that's all that matters.

"Rose! Isaac's here!"

That's my cue. See ya later!

Jeff

"It's not like the movies. But that's how it should be…"

Jon just called. He said Mom cried again while taking pictures. I expected to hear that. He also told me Dad pulled him aside to talk to him. Not like he needs that. I wished him good luck and told him to enjoy every minute. That was supposed to be a hint that he should dance to every song but I don't think he picked up on that. Then Erica called me from the Freshman Formal. She said they played a bunch of Daft Punk, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears (the Femme Fatale album) and David Guetta. I'm hoping they repeat the same playlist for my Freshman Dance. Perhaps with a little Queen or Warrant thrown in. Tonight would have been my eighth grade dance. It's okay that I'm missing it. April and I are supposed to have a movie night in the lounge. Dave tried to join us but I made up some excuse about watching chick flicks and brat pack movies; two things Dave can't stand. The truth we plan on watching every single Rocky movie. Twice. I don't think we can do this but April, as always, is highly optimistic. We've also got some chips, popcorn, and the cherry on top ferrero rocher. Nothing can ruin this evening. I hope.

"Ready, Jeff?"

"Yep. The guards distracted?"

"Yep. Let's rock the Rocky."

"That sounds really dirty."

"Get the food and get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry."

"Can we not watch the third one again?"

"Why? I love his comeback."

"But Mick dies. It's so sad."

"Okay, fine. We'll skip ahead to the fourth one."

"Thank you."

"How come you always get what you want?"

"I don't always get what I want. It's just with you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you're a pushover."

"I'm not a pushover."

"Yes, you are. You never put up a strong fight when you need to."

"Give me a better example."

"I don't know you're just bad at sticking up for yourself."

"Have I ever told you that you're harsh?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No, it's okay. I'll try o become more assertive. Let's just watch the movie."

"I can't believe people say the sixth one sucked. It's sweet."

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't' have paid money for it but its enjoyable."

"Exactly. What time is it?"

"Quarter of ten."

"We better get to bed."

"Why? Can't I cuddle with my girl?"

"Well, I have my dissertation to finish and you have interview questions to write."

"I hate this whole group therapy with the schizophrenics. I wish I was back with the other group."

"But you did your dissertation already. You can't do the same therapy twice."

"I know. But it's just easier."

"In order to get yourself better you have o face the fears of someone else."

"You believe everything out doctors tell us."

"Every word. Plus, I'm more depressed than you."

"Really? We're fighting about that?"

"Who's fighting? It's fact."

"Are you PMSing or something?"

"No, I just feel like being a bitch tonight."

"You might be more depressed than me but that doesn't mean you need more treatment."

"Actually, it does."

"Okay, so you might need stronger meds but we all receive the same therapy and we're all here for one year."

"Yes, but …"

"But nothing. The philosophy of this hospital is that everyone deserves equal treatment in the same one. And even though the same thing isn't for everyone the treatments here are pluralistic so everyone can find something hat works and broaden their horizons."

"However, if someone is super depressed or whatever they can receive extra therapy."

"But they're still here for one year!"

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"You tell me."

"You wanted to fight."

"I did not!"

"You asked me why we were fighting about this."

"Because I thought that's why you were bringing his up."

"I was just making a point."

"I have a headache."

"This is what I mean about being afraid to fight."

"I'm not fighting over whose sicker. You're my girlfriend. I love you. And that's all that matters."

"I love you too."

"Can we kiss now and forget this stupid argument ever happened?"

"I'll bring it up later."

"Works for me."

Erica

"You are perfect to me…"

"Hi, Dad. Hi Mom."

"How was the dance?"

"Awesome. They played practically all of the Fame Monster and Born this Way and a bunch of other amazing dance songs. Not that much hip-hop. And the slow songs were Bruno Mars and Edwin McCain."

"A lot of old stuff."

"They're not that old to me."

"Does Rose want her dress back?"

"No, she said I could keep it."

"But where are you gonna wear it?"

"To services?"

"Not in my congregation."

"I thought you believed in expressing yourself through fashion."

"I believe you should express yourself however you want. But a dress with cut outs might make the old ladies pass out. I'm not calling an ambulance on a Friday night or Saturday morning for that matter."

"Fine. Maybe I can save it for my prom."

"That's better."

"Jake, she'll grow out of it by then. We'll find some use for it."

"I hope so. I love the color. It's so shiny and purple. I feel like a mermaid!"

"I bet you do sweetheart."

"All that matters is that you had a good time."

"I did."

"How's Chad?"

"The same. He looked really suave in his suit."

"I think he likes you."

"Ew, gross Mom!"

"What? It's just an observation."

"If it's true he can tell me himself."

"If it's true you're not going out with him."

"Dad!"

"He's in high school. You're in middle school."

"But dad I have one year left."

"Then you can date him when you're done."

"Anyway, it's not true. He tells me all the time about girls he likes."

"Name one girl he's talked about."

"I'm going to bed."

"Take your make-up off first! Jake, I think our little girl is growing up."

"Hopefully not too fast. She's the only one we've got."

"We could always adopt Brianna."

"I heard that!"

Isaac

"Love the way you lie…"

"Isaac, it's a slow song!"

"We danced to one already."

"But, I don't want to miss a minute of prom."

"We'll have another."

"Fine. Why are we outside in the cold?"

"Can't we make-out?"

"I guess."

"You guess? You love making out."

"Yes, nut we're getting a room later. Can we save the action for then?"

"And Brain's cool with that."

"Yes, he thinks I'm sleeping over Denise's house."

"Cool."

"So can we head back inside and dance please."

"No."

"Why are you being such a jerk tonight? The movies are right. The guys always fuck up prom night."

"I'm not trying o fuck up prom night. I want to make out with my girl and I get what I want."

"What's gotten into you? You never act like this."

"Maybe you've never seen the real me."

"Maybe I haven't. I don't think I like the real you. I'm gonna go talk to Jon and see if I can get a ride home with him. I'll take to you later."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back inside. I'm not dealing with you when you're like this."

"Come back here."

"NO."

"I said come back here."  
"Let go of my arm!"

"Stop moving and I'll let go!"

"Isaac let go! OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"You deserved that slap in the face."

"I…"

"Now, can we make-out please?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you."

Brianna

"She's got a ticket to ride and she don't care…"

"I can't believe I'm back in this apartment."

"I talked with the school and all your classes transferred over. Your roster should arrive by tomorrow."

"Rose, will be so surprised."

"I hope so."

"So what'd you say about school?"

"I knew you weren't listening."

"Sorry, I'm just excited to be back here. It sure beats being on the road."

"What about living with your mom?"

"I'll miss her but this is where I belong. She might be my family but this is my real home. She talked to the judge by the way."

"What'd he say? Better yet, how'd she track him down?"

"Who knows? Anyway, he told her that it's okay if we talk over Skype but nothing else."

"But you're still gonna spend every summer vacation starting this year with her, right?"  
"I have to. I'm a rebel."

"You know, I might act mean but I missed you."

"I missed you too. With all your corky ways."

"What corky ways?"

"How you sing smooth jazz when you're in the shower."

"I thought no one could hear that."

"Or how you have to buy the right brand of sour cream."

"Daisy is just the best tasting."

"Or how you can't wear grey socks or your feet itch."

"Okay, this is not bash Brian night. Just head to your room and unpack your things."

"Can I hug you first?"

"I always accept hugs."

"I love you, Brian."

"I love you, too Bri Bri."

"You haven't called me that since I was little."

"I thought the occasion called for it."

"Wake me up when Rose gets home."

"Will do."

"Night, Brian."

"Goodnight and welcome home."

"Thanks, it's good to be home."

Karena

"And I let him love me. So let that be my story…"

The night's almost over. It's been great, even though I haven't been able to fully enjoy it. The songs have been amazing, the food was surprisingly tasty, and the ride over here was actual fun. But he needs to know. I know he can tell that something's been on m y mind all night. We've been together over eleven months. He knows everything about me. He's just pretending that everything's okay. But I know before we leave tonight he's gonna say something. I just know it.

"Hey, Karena before the next slow dance comes on can I talk to you?"

"Sure, babe. Whatever you want."

Here it comes.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem distant."  
"Can we take this conversation outside?"

"Why? We're in the hallway."

"Jon, please."  
"Okay. Let's go."

I wonder how long I can walk before we have to speak.

"Did you just want some fresh air or did you want to tell me something?"

"Let's sit."

"Here's a bench."

"Perfect."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. But this is the hardest."

"Is it your parents? College worries? School worries? Trouble with your friends?"

"Worse than those."

"What could be worse than a fight you had with your parents? K, don't cry. Just talk to me."

"I swore this wouldn't be me. But here I am in this stereotypical position about to say something that's gonna ruin both of our lives! And it's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew I shouldn't have drank that day but I was feeling pressured. And I knew you were tired from school too so I couldn't complain to you about my class schedule so I drank during SAT prep. And then since I was so out of it I end up at your house anyway. And what do I do while I'm there? I seduce you! You told me you didn't have any condoms left and I knew I was low on my pills and yet I let the boozes take hold of all my senses. And now we might be stuck in a place neither of us want to be in."

"I still don't know what you're saying."

"I…think that I ….might be..."

I think the light bulb just went off in his head. But I should probably say it anyway for clarification.

"…pregnant."

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself."

"I….oh my gosh."

"I know."

"But you said think right? So, you're not sure?"

"The first two tests were positive but the third was negative."

"Maybe you didn't have a full enough bladder?"

"Really? That wouldn't be a good thing!"

"Okay. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. What do we do now?"

"I made an appointment for tomorrow. Just to determine if it's true. Would you come with me?"

"Of course. I'll just let Brett know we won't be going to the mountains with him."

"Please make up an excuse."

"I wasn't gonna tell him the truth. Especially with things up in the air."

"I'm sorry."

"Come here. It's gonna be okay. You said it yourself. You're not sure. Let's wait to panic till we know the results."

"What do we do if it's true?"

"I'll do whatever you want. Abortion, adoption, raising the kid; it doesn't matter to me. I love you. I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it and won't look back."

"You're too good to me."

"You deserve it."

"My parents are gonna kill me."

"Mine too."

"Can we just stay out here for the rest of the night?"

"We're gonna miss the king and queen announcement."

"I took myself off the ballot anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have been on it with me."

"We'll get through this Karena. I promise you."


	13. Chapter 13

A Priest, A Rabbi, and Their Kids Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 13: The Morning After…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: these characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. I do not accept or disagree with any of the subject matter described in this fanfic. I am merely a storyteller telling a story, so please; judge the artwork not the artist.)

Jon

"She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly…"

Last night was prom. I looked great and had fun. Karena also looked great and appeared to be having fun. But I should've realized something was wrong during dinner. She kept zoning out and it took her forever to finish her chicken. I passed it off as nerves. Karena is always getting nervous about things. She used to kid that she had panic attacks but then she realized that was insensitive towards those who actually suffered from hem. And then she brought me outside just before the king and queen announcements to give me the worst news any teenage boy could ever hear….I are not going to repeat it. She's probably already told you. I'm just gonna talk about the here and now. I'm sitting in the waiting room of the free clinic on 149th. Karena said she couldn't go to her regular doctor because if things turn out positive then she wants to be the first to tell her parents. They have yet to call her back. She's sitting here beside me not saying anything, avoiding my gaze, and just staring off into space. I'm lucky she's even letting me hold her hand. It's like everything has changed. Over the course of one night. It's like our entire relationship disappeared as soon as she opened her mouth. Just because we have potentially ruined both of our lives doesn't mean that our relationship has to suffer. I'm her boyfriend. I've loved her for eleven and a half months. I mean, recently before all this baby drama it felt as if we had hit a rough patch. But that happens to every couple. It's been almost a year but we haven't changed that much. I'm still that goofy guy who happens to be somewhat handsome and she's still the girl who doesn't know she's as beautiful as a supermodel and as smart as a nuclear physicist. We're still the same people. We can rebuild our relationship. And as we rebuild and we rediscover why we feel in love with each other we will be able to deal with this situation. As we grow stronger as a couple our problems won't seem so bad. Although I can't ask her right now I don't think Karenna agrees with me. She's the type of person whose first thought is to give up when she hits a wall. I'm hoping I can change her mind. Especially, if it's positive. I can't let her go through his alone.

Karena

"Never had a dream come true till the day that I found you…"

He's still sitting in the same position I left him in; slumped down in his chair, eyes half open, hands folded in his lap. His hair is unkempt, he has bags under his eyes, and he's still wearing his dress shoes from last night. He's not the guy I fell in love with. In one night I ruined this man. But that can't be right. One sentence could not have caused all this. Sure, what I said to him are words no teenage boy wants to hear. But he's been falling apart for awhile. We've been falling apart for awhile. Over the past few months things haven't been the same between us. I just didn't realize it until last night. I guess we were so blissfully in love with each other that we didn't' pay attention to the warning signs. I should have known we would come to this point. Why? Because we never fought. We had mild arguments but we never had fights. We had discussions about our lives, and school, and our teachers, and music, and how annoying our parents can be. But we never yelled at each other. We just fell head over heels and never looked back. Many singers, actors, and other people I admire have taught me not to look back and point out what you did wrong. You did what you did. You can't go back. God has prevented the invention of the time machine for a reason. I'll probably cry when I get home but that's a part of the process. Just thrown on some Adele or that one Nick Lachey album and eventually I'll get over him. I think I'd rather do this outside. There are too many happy people in here.

"How'd it go?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

He looks worried. Great.

"So….are you?"

"Sit first."

"But the bench is wet."

"The concrete is dry."

"Okay, then. So, are you?"

"No."

"Oh, thank God! This is the best news I've ever received! Hey, why'd you move away? All I wanted to give you was a congratulatory hug."

"There's more I have to say."

"Did they tell you can never have children?"

"No. It's nothing medical."

"Oh."

Deep breath.

"I think we should break-up."

"What? When did you come up with this? Why? We were okay last night!"

"Please sit back down.'

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm just shocked."

"I know this might feel like it's coming out of nowhere but it's not. We've been drifting apart for awhile. We started off so hot and heavy which left us under the impression that nothing could ever touch us. We were the invincible couple that was gonna make it forever. But let's face it. We're slowing down. We're not just cooling off and settling into a state of complacency. We're completely slowing down. We have nowhere left to go and no room left to grow we're done. Before the doctor called me back I was thinking that the baby represented the last part of our love that remained. But now I realize since he baby doesn't exist our love doesn't exist either. We think it's there but the evidence proves it's not. I'm sorry, Jon. A part of me will always care for you."

"A kiss goodbye?"

"You deserve it."

"Would you allow me to ride the subway with you one last time?"

"I'd be delighted."

Erica

"You've left me speechless, so speechless…"

Jon just got home. He wouldn't tell me where he was going this morning. He left really early, too. I'm in the kitchen, reading while my muffins bake. I bake in my spare time. Don't judge me. This is so weird. First, he skips going out of town after prom cause "he has too much homework". Such a big lie! Rose told me all the senior and junior teachers cut back on homework and such during prom season! Then he leaves at 6:30 in the morning to do God knows what and doesn't get back home until 4. To top it off now he's playing break-up songs. But no his break-up songs, Jeff's break up songs! I mean we all generally have the same taste but Jon's not much of a music person. He just likes easy listening and that's it. But he's playing born To Make You Happy. Jon listening g to 90's pop? I have to interfere.

"Nice song selection."

"Erica, please get out of my room."

"I didn't know you love Britney. Do you love any other members of the trinity? Or do you favor Beyonce, or pink. What about Katy Perry?"

"I'm not going o yell. I'm just going to ask you kindly to leave my room and close the door behind you."

"Please tell me what's bothering you."

"No, yenta."

"If I had a problem I'd tell you."

"No, you'd tell mom. Or dad. But most likely you'd call Jeff. You always call him when something's bothering you. You talk to him even before you consider Mom or Dad. You don' even tell Chad all that's bothering you."

"Okay, I get it! But mom and dad aren't home right now. I'm all you got. And even though I firmly believe music heals all wounds the thing that really helps the healing process get started is talking to someone."

"Fine. But you have to let me be the one to tell mom and dad, okay?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"Until I see Chad or Jeff calls."

"Erica!"

"Just kidding. So, what's eating you?"

"Karena and I broke up."

"Huh? But you guys looked so cozy and happy yesterday."

"I though we were but Karena brought it to my attention that we've been drifting apart these last few months. And like always, she's right. I guess I just wanted to pretend everything would be okay forever."

"I'm sorry. But at least it ended on good terms."

"Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"I just came back from the free health clinic."

"Why?"

"Karena thought she was pregnant."

"Back up. You gave Karena a pregnancy scare?"

"Yes. We'll technically it was more her fault cause she got drunk and seduced me."

"What is going on here? I didn't even know you were having sex."

"You're thirteen. You're not supposed to."

"That's irreverent. I can believe you guys went through that. Is that what spurred the break-up?"

"Yeah, she said he non-existent baby was a metaphor for the love we though was there but isn't anymore."

"I'm sorry. And all this happened after prom. You were looken forward to it."

"And I was enjoying myself too. But now it's been overshadowed by all this unpleasantness. I can't even bask in the afterglow."

"Look, it would be worse if she was pregnant. Yes, you had to undergo all this stress and anguish for nothing. But the point is she's not pregnant. And I know it sucks about your break-up but you were together for 11 months. Most Celebes in Hollywood would envy you. You're gonna be okay."

"Thanks. You're very wise for your age."  
"I get it from on."

"What's that?"

"The timer for my muffins. Feel better."

"Thanks."

My one brother is trapped in the looney bin for a few more months. He's now fighting with his secret girlfriend. My other brother came his close to getting a girl pregnant and now they've broken up over it. I don't care about the promise I made to Jon. As soon as I put these muffins away I need to see Chad. He's the only person who ca reassure me that everything's gonna be okay.


End file.
